Without You
by AstridTdfan
Summary: Set in WWII Germany, a young Jewish girl, Gwen Ruuger, is adopted into a Harsh German family. Her days were boring and sad until she meets a funny little boy, and the two become best friends. As times get worse, Gwen mysteriously disappears. Her best friend, Trent, is determined to find what happened to her and save her. ( Gwent, Duncney, and Zoke)
1. Part one: Chapter one

_**HI everyone! ok so this is my first fanfiction! So this is a TrentxGwen story! Ok, so the first couple of chpters are going to set up the story( So it makes sense later.) So this chapter does not have any TxG :(Yet. **_

**_This story is set in WWII Germany, but the prolouge takes place during the beginning of the Jewish holocoust._**

**_Ok, so enjoy and review!_**

_**Without You; Part One: Prologue; Chapter 1: Child at Midnight**_

Narrator POV:

"You need to leave now! Please take her and go!" said a man shaking with fear and sorrow.

"I can't leave you! You'll die, or even worse… I won't know what has happened to you." cried his wife, clutching a newborn child in her arms. "Please. Come with me!"

"My darling," he said, stroking her hair and wiping her tears. "I need you to go, go find them. Then I will know that you are safe. Please!" pleaded the man, trying to hold back his tears. Just then, a knock on the door sounded and a voice boomed,

"Ma'am, we need to leave now, we only have one more ticket." The husband then looked at the child in her arms. Her jet black hair and almost black eyes reminded him of himself. He then kissed his wife's head and uttered,

"Please, my darling promise me something. Promise me that you will tell her about me. Remind her each day that I love her, may she never forget me." Now his wife was completely in tears clutching her child for dear life. "Please my dear give her this." He purred. Then he handed her a necklace with his initials on it. She then dried her eyes and whispered,

"Goodbye my love." She then kissed him and rushed out the door. Just like that she was gone into the night, bound for the house of an old friend, for there, she would be safe.

It was 1930, in a tiny city in Germany. Jews had not yet begun to be killed by hitler but they were still sufferin, even before he came to power. Mr. and Mrs. Ruuger had been married two years and has just had a tiny baby girl. Two weeks after she was born people invaded their village. Mr. and Mrs. Ruuger were good Jewish people, but were forced to part when their lives were threatened. Mrs. Ruuger has been lucky; she was able to escape to the house of an old friend, one who might hide her. Even though the Jewish holocaust has not even nearly reached its fullest, it was still a risky time, especially for the people of the small village. Mrs. Ruuger rushed to the nearest train station and boarded a train that was bound for a small city. She cradled the tiny baby in her arms and sang to her softy.

"Don't cry my child. We will soon see the light. Sleep now my child. All will be alright."

**_END_**

_**Sorry, I know its short, but its supoosed to be cliff hanger-ish. Ok, so in case you didn't know, the baby is Gwen! Yay! Ok, so i know its not the best, but please review!( thats how i get better) Next chapter hopefully soon. :)**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**~Astrid**_


	2. Part one: Chapter two

**_chapter Two YAY! ok so, sadly no TXG yet :( but i promise next time there will be!_**

**_so enjoy and review !_**

**_Part1: Prolouge Ch:2 Take care of her  
_**

Narrater pov:

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!" Mrs. Ruuger Pounded on the door. Immediately, it swung open and she whispered "Margret?" she then collapsed onto the floor.

"My God! Judy!" said the Woman in the door. She picked up the child and called out. "Peter! Mary! Come quickly!" At once two people ran into the room. The fist was a girl, about 15 years old. She was holding a tiny baby about as old as Mrs. Ruuger's. She immediately took the baby from Margret, her mother, and went upstairs with the two babies. The second was a young man, about 17; he helped Mrs. Ruuger up and took her to the children's bedroom.

Mrs. Ruuger had come to the house of Margret Chandler. Margret and Mrs. Ruuger had been best friends as children, but had not seen each other in years. The people who had come to help were her two of her three children, Peter and Mary. Her third child was a baby girl, Courtney. The Chandlers were not Jews but immediately took Mrs. Ruuger in.

"My dear judy." said Margret to Mrs. Ruuger. "What on earth has happened to you?"

"Oh Margret, Out town was raided, so I ran away with my child." said Mrs. Ruuger, who had still not fully come to. Mary then entered the room, holding the two babies.

"Judy, this is my daughter Marry." Said Margret taking the babies form her.

"Your child is very beautiful what her name is?" asked Mary to Mrs. Ruuger.

"Her name is Gwen" whispered Mrs. Ruuger.

"Oh my god Judy! You are burning up. How long since you have rested and eaten? Mary go get some soup!" Both women ran downstairs to get food but when they returned. Mrs. Ruuger was breathing very heavily.

"Judy! Speak please! Please!" Margret cried clutching the hand of her friend.

"Margret, please, take care of Gwen." choked Mrs. Ruuger. "Let her know I love her, and never let her forget me." And with that she died.

"Judy… I will." She cried holing the babies in her hands. " I will."

Margret cried there for hours, clutching the two sleeping babies. Mary, later took the babies into the nursery.

"Why you two are the most adorable babies i have ever seen." Purred mary, calmming the babies. Mary was tall and had long beutiful brown hair. Her eyes were like ice but her smile was soft and sweet. Her father had died two years prior in a fire. Leaving her brother, Peter, as the man of the house. Peter was tall and a little scary looking. he had become so serious after his father died. he hardly laughed or even smiled anymore.

" Mary, its late. go to sleep" boomed peter's steady voice from down the hall.

" Alright." she said as she laid the two babies next to her, singing to them softly.

Gwen would grow up here with her two new sisters and one brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Wow, i just realized how sad i made it:P So? what did you think? I know its short and there is no txg but i promise the folloing in the next chapter:_**

**_1) It will be longer_**

**_2) there will be txG ( when they meet and become best friends as little kids)_**

**_3) the next chapter will still be prolouge( but Trent will meet Gwen)_**

**_I know its kinda weird having Gwen and Courtney be sisters, but it kinda describes there friendship throughout total drama._**

**_Ok so today I did two chapter is one day, but they were both pretty short. _**

**_Ever love a fanfiction and then out of no where they stop writing? I am dedicated to publish a new chapter every three days!( because i love clifhangers)_**

**_So review and read next chapter!_**

**_~Astrid_**


	3. Part one: Chapter three

_**Chapter Three!**_

_**Ok So i know this is three chapters in one day but i wrote these about a month ago, but wasn't able to post them till my wifi worked again, :P**_

_**Ok so this chapter is the last Prolouge Chapter! Finally we get some TxG and maybe even some DxC!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Courtney!" cried Gwen, just hit in the face with a snowball. "You are so gonna get it!" laughed Gwen.

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" Giggled Courtney running as fast as her little legs could carry her.

It was a freezing winter in germany. Both at six years old, Courtney and Gwen were virtually inseparable. Against the wishes of the late Mrs. Ruuger, Margret never told Gwen about her mother. This was only because shortly after Mrs. Ruuger died, it became increasingly dangerous for the Jews. Margret's greatest fear was that because of Gwen's lack of history and certificates she would be taken away. So Gwen believed that she was really Courtney's sister, even though they looked nothing alike.

"Slow down Courtney!" screamed Gwen. "Watch out for the lake!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaah-!" Courtney slid into the freezing cold water!

"Help Please! I can't swim" Yelled Gwen. Just like that someone dove into the water. Gwen was crying when she saw Courtney come out of the water in the arms of a boy.

"Courtney!" yelled Gwen rushing to her sister. Courtney was freezing.

"Gwen!" said Courtney as she saw her sister. Just then, she realized she was being carried. "Um, can you put me down please?" she said awkwardly.

"Geez princess, I thought you'd be grateful for me saving your life and all."

"Thank you. Now can you please put me down!"

"As you wish." He said while putting her down. "I'm Duncan."

"I'm Courtney, and I could've saved myself. I'm six years old you know."

"Well that explains it. I'm seven years old so I swim without drowning." he smirked.

"Why you…"

"Courtney!" shouted Gwen. "Yay you're alright!"

"Thanks to me." smirked Duncan.

"Thanks, I'm Gwen." she smiled at duncan.

"I'm Duncan." He said "see ya round princess."

"Hmp." pouted Courtney. "C'mon Gwen lets go." They then left headed for home. By the time they got home, Courtney was shaking.

"Oh My god Courtney!" cried her mother" you're cold as ice. Come rest dear." said Margret dressing Courtney in dry clothes.

Several days passes and Courtney was sick with the flu. Gwen stood by her every day, except for when she was sleeping. Gwen spent those parts of her day playing the street.

**Gwen's POV:  
**

One day Iwas playing ball in the street with My friend Bridgette.

"So is courtney any better?" asked Bridgette.

"No not much, I'm worried about her." I said

"Hey, did you hear about the new kid that moved down the street?"

"No who is it."

"His name is Trent, and he's kind of cute."

"Bridgette…."

"What?! Ha-ha" Said Bridgette. Just then a ball hit me in the head.

"Ouch!" I cried

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, said a little boy with Jet black hair and bright green eyes.

"Its ok I'm fine."

" I'm Trent, what your name." He said "

I'm Gwen" I said shyly. Wow Bridgette was right, he is kind of cute. But I'd never tell anyone that.

"Hey cool necklace."

"Thanks my mother gave it to me as a baby."

"Hey, mind if I play with you guys."

"Sure." I said. Yea, suddenly I felt all fuzzy and weird. It was great and strange at the same time.

**Narrator POV**

From that day Gwen and Trent became best friends, seeing each other ever day. Two years later they were both playing outside.

" Hey Gwen," he said "ever wonder why the stars shine?"

"Ha-Ha. what?" 'He is so poetic and funny.' she thought.

"Nothing, hey want to play ball?"

"Sure, bet you chocolate I'll win."

" Ok, If you win I'll give you chocolate. but if I win, you give me a kiss." He said really fast.

"A kiss? Fine, but you're about to loose you last chocolate bar from Christmas!" she laughed. She tried to act like she didn't want to kiss him but in her heart she did. After about 20 minutes the score was tied at 9 all.

"Prepare to loose!" Gwen Laughed.

"I don't think so, nine is my lucky number!" And just like that, Trent scored the winning goal.

"Yes!" he cheered. "Now you have to kiss me!"

"fine." She ran over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Immediately they both blushed redder than a tomato.

"Oh darn, its 6'o clock I have to go!" said Gwen. "Bye Trent!" just like that she ran into her house. Trent stood there is a complete daze, 'She kissed me' he thought.

When Gwen got home she ran into her room and snuck up behind courtney.

"Boo!" Gwen shouted

"Gwen!" Courtney cheered. "Where were you?"

"Oh I was playing with Trent." she blushed

"Oh. Did you hear about Bridgette?"

"What about Bridgette?"

"She and her family disappeared last night. No one knows where they went. I think they took them away."

"Who took them away? Why?"

"Duncan says that the army did. But, he's a dummy so I don't know what happened."

"Gwen! Courtney! Its time for supper!" shouted Margret.

"Coming Mama" they shouted in unison. After supper they headed to bed. Courtney fell asleep, but Gwen couldn't stop thinking. Her mind fluttered about Trent, but she couldn't stop thinking about Bridgette; so she snuck into Mary's room.

"Mary?" Gwen whispered.

"Gwen? What is it." she said half asleep.

"WheredidBridgettegoCourtneysaysthatthearmytookherawaybutIdon'tknowwhy!Ican'tsleepbecauseiamworriedaboutBridegetteandthinkingaboutTrentbecauseIkissedhimtoday!"

"Whoa slow down." purred Mary cuddling Gwen. "Tell me. Slowly" Gwen proceeded to tell her everything that happened that day; All about her game with Trent, and about Bridgette.

"Wait, who told you Bridgette got taken away?" she questioned. Her voice had changed drastically from comforting to concerned.

"Courtney heard it from Duncan; He said the army took her away."

"Oh my God!" she said, the tone of her voice scared Gwen a little. "Gwen come with me, you need to tell Mama everything."

The Next day, when Gwen was walking with Trent and Courtney to school, they couldn't stop talking about Bridgette.

"So who took her away?" asked Trent. He looked at Gwen blushing.

"I'll tell ya who!" hollered Duncan running to catch up with them. "Hey Princess" he smirked looking at Courtney.

"Just tell us who took her away? …Idiot!" said Courtney under her breath.

" So here's the deal. Bridgette was a Jew, and for some reasons the Führer does NOT like them. So he takes them away!"

" Why?! what did Bridgette do?" shouted Gwen, shocked.

" I don't know, but from what I've heard, when she gets to the place where she is going… she wont be coming back." He said, obviously getting joy out of scaring them. Gwen immediately started crying. Trent held her hand to calm her down.

"Nice going." Trent huffed at Duncan.

" Geez dude, just telling them what happened to Bridgette." They argued until they got to school.

When they got home Gwen and courtney were surprised to see a man collecting information from their Mama. When he left there were tears along her face. She grabbed Gwen and courtney, pulling them in for a hug.

"Gwen I have something to tell you. Courtney can you please give us a minute." Courtney left with a huff. " Darling," she said. " Promise me you will never tell anyone what I am about to tell you." Gwen nodded. Her mother proceeded to tell her about her real mother, That she had died, and that she was a Jew. " Gwen dear, this means you are a Jew." she breathed.

"What? No I am not, I don't believe what the Jews do."

"Darling its no so much about that anymore its that its in your blood. Because I adopted you I have no papers or certificates stating your birth."

" But that's means you don't have anything that says I am a Jew."

" Yes darling, but because you have no papers, they could take you away from me." Gwen collapsed into her mother's arms, crying.

**Gwen POV **

I know Mama told me not tell anyone, but I just had to tell Trent. He was my best friend.

"What?" he said. "You can't leave. You're my best friend!" he cried.

" I know but its not my choice." I told him.

" No," He cried pulling her into hug, "I wont let them."

"Never?" I asked.

" Never." he repeated.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**aww, it got all fluffy at the end. In the Regular chapters they will be like 14-15 years old ish. I think I did pretty well in potraying the Duncan and courtney relationship. Trent character is just like the shows: he will do anything for Gwen. I feel like gwen's true personality is hard to portray. Like i know she is lonerish, but that makes for a kinda un-exciting story :P**_

_**Thanks for the reviews! Oh yeah and i apologize for any type-o's.. Sorry.**_

_**ok more chapters to come!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	4. Part two: Chapter one

_**Chapter 4! Ok this the first chapter of part 2!**_

_**hope ou like it**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Hey Gwen!" called Trent "Wait up" He raced to Gwen and threw his arm around her and tried to kiss her.

"Hi." She said pushing his face away from hers.

"Where are Courtney and Duncan?" he asked

"They were walking with me, but they started arguing so I ran ahead."

"Ha-ha, why don't they just give it up already and go out?"

"Because according to courtney, he's not her type." Gwen and Trent both laughed and continued walking. They were going to the lake with Duncan and Courtney.

Gwen, Courtney, and Trent were all 14 years old, while Duncan was 15. It was summer 1944. Every one of the Jews had been taken away. It was getting more dangerous fro Gwen, because she hadn't had any certificates or papers. They had taken a path through the woods to get to the lake. The people of the Town saw very little of Gwen. She stayed out of sight for her own protection. She and Trent had been dating since they were 13.

"Hey Gwen can I tell you something?"

"Sure." she said as she cuddled up to him.

"I've known you for so long, and when I'm with you I feel like I can do anything. I think I lo-"He was cut off by:

"C'mon princess, just one kiss?!" Duncan whined at Courtney.

"In your dreams idiot!" Courtney mocked.

"Hey Courtney!" Gwen cheered and ran over to her. Trent sighed, 'you gotta tell her soon.' He thought.

"I brought pop!" shouted Duncan, pushing Trent into the water.

"Dude!" Yelled Trent.

"Ha-ha, c'mon Trent." said Gwen helping him out of the water.

"Did ya here what happened to Mr. and Mrs. Hienriche?" asked Courtney, opening one of the soda bottles.

"No, what did they do?" asked Trent.

"Apparently they were hiding three Jews in their shop."

"Who turned them in?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know." Said Courtney.

"Geez, what's wrong with the country? What's wrong with having Jews in the country?" Protested Duncan. Courtney looked at him in surprise. "What?" he said.

"You actually said something worth listening to." She smirked

"Ouch" snickered Trent

"Guys can we just forget about the war for a day?" sighed Gwen, sitting on the dock.

"I'd love too, but I don't think it's possible, what with you constantly dodging the Police." Said Duncan.

"UGH!" said Gwen.

"Oh Dang, it's almost three, we gotta go Gwen." Said Courtney.

"Bye." Gwen said to Trent, kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye Princess!" called Duncan. As they were waling away.

"Don't call me that!" yelled Courtney, from across the lake.

**Gwen's POV:**

"Courtney, I'm really worried about getting caught." I said

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine." smiled Courtney. "Don't that idiot scare you." She was obviously talking about Duncan.

"It's not Duncan I'm scared of." I told her.

When we walked in I saw Mama and Mary sitting at the table, holding a letter and crying.

"My God, Mama." Cried Courtney. "What does it say?"

"Peter has been conscripted." Choked Mary, crying.

"No! He can't go, we need him here1" Shouted Courtney, starting to cry.

I stood there in complete disbelief. He can leave us, My God, he can't. I grabbed my sketchbook and ran the to the lake.

"Gwen!" Courtney called after me, but I kept running, wiping the tears from my eyes.

I sat on the dock and stared out unto the water. I tried to draw but nothing was coming to me. The world was completely lacking happiness and inspiration.

**Trent's POV**

I was walking to lake and I saw Gwen. She was sitting on the dock sketching. I snuck up behind he, put my hand over her eyes and said,

"Guess Who?

"Trent!" she said, taking my hands off her eyes.

"What'cha sketching?" I asked then I looked down and saw her page was empty. "The page is empty. What's on your mind?" I asked while sitting down next to her.

" Ugh I'm just so frustrated!" she said. "I just want this stupid war to be over already!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"Peter got conscripted!" she cried while buried her face in my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't, Worry, everything is gonna be alright."

"Promise me something Trent." she said. "Promise me you won't leave me too."

"I promise." I said. I stroked her hair and kissed her. We sat there, staring unto the lake for about an hour.

"C'mon, Gwen lets go." I said, helping her up. "I'll race ya!"

"Bet you chocolate I'll win!" she shouted starting to run. We raced through the forest and in the streets. All of the sudden, a soldier stopped Gwen.

"Why are you running?" He boomed.

"We were just racing sir." I said.

"I asked the girl! What's you name girl!"

"Gwen" she said shyly. "Ruuger"

"Ruuger huh?" He said, writing her name down. "Good day" he said as he walked away.

She looked at me and ran into my arms crying.

"They took my name!" she stayed there in my arms crying.

"Hey," I said putting my hand on her face. "I promised you that I would never let them get you. That promise still stands. Always."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**aww, i love the fluffy stufff. dont worry its not gonna be all fluffy. I think Duncan and Courtney are gonna do some volunteer thing for the war.**_

_**so they might get a few chappters dedicated to their stories. Will update soon! thanks for all the nice reviews. and Btw, This is TxG and DxC, if you don't like that, dont read it :P**_

_**Review please!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	5. Part two: chapter two

**_Ok so i know this is two in one day, but after i wrote the last one i just needed to write what happens next. I don't do well with suspense( even when its my own story:P )_**

**_so i hope you like it. _**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
**

**Narrator's POV**

"Mama" cried Gwen, rushing into her mother's arms.

"Gwen what is it?" She noticed her tears. "What happened?"

"Mama Trent and I were racing and a soldier stopped my and took my name." she cried.

"Took your name? Why?"

" I don't know, but I'm so scared Mama!" she cried hugging her mother.

"Gwen dear go see Courtney." She said. "Mary! Come here please!" Gwen left and Mary came into the room.

"What is it Mama?" asked Mary.

"A soldier took Gwen's name today." She whispered.

"No! They suspected her dark hair and eyes didn't they Mama!" she cried

"I think so." She said. "This makes it so dangerous for her. She can't leave the house anymore."

"She'll be devastated Mama!"

"She'll be safe!" finished Margret.

**Gwen's POV**

I sat there shaking in my room, listening to Courtney give me a long speech about how Duncan is "SO NOT HER TYPE".

"Courtney… they took my name." she uttered.

"They what!" she shouted. "No you can't leave me Gwen. I won't allow it, Trent won't allow, I'll make sure Duncan won't allow it!

" I don't want to leave either, but, now Mama says I can't leave the house…ever."

"EVER" she yelled. "What about Trent, won't you see him."

"He can come see me." She cried "Can you go get him Courtney?"

"Sure." She said leaving the room.

**Courtney POV:**

"Trent!" I called " Get over here!"

"What?" he asked. "Oh hey Courtney. Where's Gwen?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about!" I shouted "Gwen can't leave the house anymore and she needs to se you!"

"What! Ok I'll go!" he said heading into he chandler's house.

**Narrator POV:**

"Knock, knock , knock!" Trent pounded on the door. The door opened.

"Hi Mrs. Chandler, can I see Gwen please?" He said politely.

"Sure Trent she's in the attic."

"Thanks!" He went up to the attic to find Gwen.

"Gwen? You in here" He called for her.

"Trent!" she shouted, ambushing him with a hug.

"Hey. Courtney said you couldn't leave the house anymore. Is that true?" he asked, very concerned.

"My Mom says it'll keep me safe."

"Hey at least you'll survive this." He said sweetly.

"I don't want to survive! I want to live!" she shouted. " And I can't do that cooped up in this house!"

"Hey, it beats being taken away."

"Yeah." She said hugging him.

" I'll visit you every day. I promise." He said sincerely.

"ok" she whispered. "Bye."

Trent kept his promise and visited her every day. They talked and she sketched about every single thing in the attic. One night at about Midnight, the whole Chandler household was asleep, even Gwen.

"Knock, Knock. Knock!" Someone was pounding on the door louder than ever. Margret ran down the stairs and opened the door. Her heart Sank as she saw Nazi officers standing there.

"Are you Mrs. Chandler?!" said the lead officer.

"Yes I am." She said trembling. He grabbed her frail arm and pushed her to the floor.

" You and your family are all are coming with me, you have 5 minutes to pack your things." He said very dryly. at once the officers tore through everthing, searching through cabinets, and finding everyone.

Mrs. Chandler ran to wake up all her children and made them pack their things.

"Mama what's going on?" said Gwen

"Gwen, Courtney!" she trembled. "Promise me, if we are separated, you will stay together. Come now children, listen to everything we are told. PLEASE!"

Gwen knew what was happening, she was so scared, and all these questions raced through her head. 'Where they going to live, would she every see Trent again, what would become of them. She was petrified. She grabbed her sketchbook and wrote a leter for Trent:

Trent, its all my fault, i have gotton us taken.

The officers came for us today, I heard them talking about a place called Auschwitz.

If I never see you again, I need you to know,

I love you

-Gwen

She finished writing the letter. An officer came into her room, pushed her down, knocking the sketchbook out of her hands, and dragged her and Courtney to Mary and their mother.

They were thrown into the back of a large truck with about 10 other people. They were all terrified. the chandler family was all were cuddled together, hoping, praying, that they would be alright.

**Trent's POV:  
**

It was the next day and I was going to see Gwen. Gwen is so amazing and smart, I'll always be there for her.

"Knock, knock, knock! He pounded on the door

No answer.

"Knock, Knock, Knock!"

No answer.

I knew something wasn't right. So, I went inside. No one was home. The place was a mess, cabinets were open, tables and chairs pushed over, and clothes scattered everywhere. Then in all the wreckage I saw it: Gwen's sketchbook. Inside it was a letter for me.

She loved me!

I know whats happened to them, and I had to find them.

**Duncan's POV**

I was sitting on my porch, when I saw Trent running up to me. His face was stained with tears and his expression so serious.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

" Gwen and Courtney! They were taken away!"

"What!"

"Yea and I need your help to find them."

"Dude are you insane! What can we do?"

"I don't know but I have to find her!"

"Why?"

**"Because I made a promise!" **he yelled. I was a little taken back by his tone but i kind of respect him for it.

" Ok i'll help, but not because i care about Courtney."

"Whatever, meet me here tonight with you bag packed." he said very stearnly. as he walked away i see him holding Gwen's sketchbook saying " I will find you."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Wow, seriously that last part made me so sad and proud of Trent. thanks for the reviews**_

_**next chapter will focus on gwen and Courtney when they get where they are going. ( box of tissues may be needed :P)**_

**_thanks and review please_**

**_~Astrid_**


	6. Part two: Chapter three

_**Ok Guys, this is by far the saddest chapter i have EVER written! seriously after i wrote this i had to watch so much happy tv to get me happy again. but it is so worth the read.**_

_**hope you like it**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Gwen's POV:**

We rode in that cramped bus for days, with no food, and very little water. Finally when we arrived, a horrible stench overpowered everything else. I grabbed Courtney's hand, not saying a word. I couldn't help but think that it's my fault they are here. It should just be me. Courtney's eyes were terrified. All of the sudden the back of the bus opened and a Nazi officer yelled at us to get out. They pushed us and shoved us onto the ground. I looked all around but couldn't see Mama or Mary. Courtney gripped my hand tighter as we saw what was in the distance: thousands or dead and barely alive people. They were dirty and looked more depressed than anything I have ever seen. My heart sank as A man took our names and inspected us. He looked at me and checked if I was well. He immediately sent me to the right. I didn't know what the difference was.

"You're lucky" Said a boy about a year older than me. "Well, not lucky, but more so than them."

"What? Where are they going?" I cried, looking at the other group.

"Usually Woman, children, and the sick are sent over there." Like that poor lady,"

I looked over and my heart sank as a saw mama and Mary put into the group on the left.

"What's going to happen to them?!" I cried.

"They will probably be Gassed." he said, very frankly.

"No!" I said, and collapsed onto the ground starting to cry. Immediately he helped me up.

"It's ok." He aid very warmly." Tried to hold back your tears, it'll keep you safe. I'm Scott, what's your name?"

"I'm Gwen." I told him. Suddenly I felt someone hugging me, it was Courtney!

"Gwen!" she cried. "You're safe! Where are Mama and Mary?

I began to cry again. Scott looked up at her and said,

"They won't be coming back." He said.

"What? What do you mean? **Wait a minute, who the heck are you and why did you say they won't be coming back!**" Courtney was strong, but even she had tears gathering in her eyes.

"We were selected to work," He said. "But they were not found suitable for work." He said sadly. "I'm by Scott by the way."

"No, but Mama and Mary are there." She cried. "Gwen, tell me that's not true." She took my hand. I just began to cry harder. Why was this happening! Why did Mama and Mary have to suffer because of me! I flung myself into Courtney's arms.

"Get Moving!" said an officer with a whip in his hands. Courtney and I did as we were told. He took us to a large, horrible tent. It was crawling with fleas. The bunks were solid wood and without any pillows or blankets. We were immediately moved to a giant fire pit. Around it were about the other 50 people, who slept in the tent. They brought out hard pieces of bread and horrible sludge.

"I am not eating this." protested Courtney.

"Oh trust me, this is the best we've had in weeks." said a voice. "I'm Zoey! What are your names?" Her face and clothes were covered in dirt but her bright red hair shined bright. She sounded so happy. How could she be happy when we are freezing, depressed, and eating sludge?

"I'm Courtney and this is my sister Gwen." said Courtney trying to swallow the sludge.

"Cool. And who's Mr. serious over there." she said, pointing to Scott.

"That's Scott" I said.

"Well eat up and try to sleep, we don't ever get that much rest."

Courtney and I followed her advice and went into the Tent. They hugged each other on the hard bunk to keep warm.

"Courtney?" I asked.

"Yea?" she said

"I'm so sorry, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here and mama and Mary wouldn't be on their way to death."

"Gwen," She said looking at me. "If it wasn't for you, I would have had the most boring life, and probably died in that lake. You were always there for me and never let me go. In no way is this your fault. It's dang Hitler's." she whispered.

"Courtney, you are the best sister ever." I told her. Slowly we both fell asleep.

We were woken up abruptly by the slash of a whip. I began to cry.

"Gwen, be strong." purred Courtney.

We were moved to a horrible lot full of dead bodies. We were told to move all the dead bodies into a hole. It was horrible work. I had never seen so many dead people in my life. Why? I asked myself. Why would someone ever do this? Courtney and I moved the dead bodies into a pit. I was digging a hole when I heard courtney scream. I ran over to her. She was collapsed on one of the bodies. I looked and immediately fell to the ground. It was Mama and Mary. My heart had been torn out and shattered into a billion little pieces. I was the reason they were dead. I grabbed Mary's cold hand, and began crying even harder than I ever knew I could. Courtney looked at me and said,

"Mama would want us to be strong." She choked out the words. We moved Mama and Mary's bodies into the pit, crying. Back at the tent that night, Courtney and I said countless prayers for Mama and Mary. After hours or crying, Courtney sang softly, choking on each word.

"Don't cry my child… we will soon see the light… don't cry my child… all will be alright."

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Oh my Gosh, seriously sorry if it was too sad( thats why its rated T) Ok so Scott and zoey made an appearance. cool right. ok Dont worry This will still be DXC but scott will make it a bit more interesting. Wow i seriously can't get over how sad it is.-Cries-_**

**_Review please :)_**

**_~Astrid_**


	7. Important Author's Note

_**Ok guys so i had was getting alot of questions about the story that i thought i should clear up before we continue:**_

_**1) Courtney and her family were taken as well because they were housing a jew without turning her in thus "Hiding her"**_

_**2) NOT EVERYONE WILL DIE! Dont worry.**_

_**3) I chose to add zoey because of whe she beomes commando zoey in tdroti.**_

_**4) This will not be SxC but Scott is just gonna make DxC a little bit more interesting.**_

_**5) the next chapter will not be as sad as the last one. (Every story needs a sad chapter.)**_

_**6) I know its a sad story, but its WWII. I'm not going to sugarcoat it more than i already have.**_

_**Thank You so much for all the reviews, i glad you guys like the story. The next chapter will be up soon!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	8. Part two: Chapter four

_**Chapter 7! ok so this chapter is no where near as sad as the last.**_

_**enjoy and reveiw!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Courtney's POV:**

I dreamt that Gwen, Trent, Duncan, and I were swimming in the lake. Nothing bad had ever happened. I thought about Duncan, well he is sweet sometimes and maybe a little cute. 'No Courtney, pull yourself together." I told myself. 'Duncan isn't sweet. He's barbaric.' I couldn't stop thinking about him, and I think I actually missed being called Princess. Well hey, its beats the things they call us here.

I looked over at Gwen; her face was stained with tears and her faith covered in dirt. I shook her to wake her. "Gwen." I said

"Mary?" she asked, her eyes opening. "Oh, what is it Courtney?"

"We need to get up, before we are awoken by the whip."

"Ok" We walked out of the tent to see Zoey meditating.  
" Oh good morning." She said. She seemed so happy, how could she be happy here.

"Hi," said Gwen. All of the sudden everyone left the tent. The officers threw bows of sludge at us. We hadn't eaten or what felt like days. I never thought I'd be so happy to eat that stuff as I was today. They gave us five minutes to eat, then moved us over to a lot full of brocks. We were forced to move them all to the other side of our section of the camp. I began lifting the heavy bricks; it was so hot I sweated harder than I ever had before. All of the sudden, the brick got increasingly lighter, Scott was helping me.

"Thank you." I told him.

"No problem. Hey, I never caught your name." he said

"I'm Courtney."

"Cool." He said getting back to carrying the brick. 'That's so nice of him.' I thought to myself.

**Gwen's POV:**

That night, we were all exhausted. I sat down un the floor of the tent. I've never been so tired. I heard people being whipping from outside. I wondered how the officer's could sleep at night. I sat there thinking to myself when I heard a voice coming from the shadows.

"You ok kiddo?" A man said. His voice was warm and comforting.

"I'm fine thank you."

"No one your age should have to go through this." He sighed. "How did you get here?"

"I was orphaned as a baby, my parents were Jews. I was adopted by a German family, a week ago, they discovered me and sent us all here."

"Did you know your parents?" he asked.

"No, but my mother says this necklace was given to me by them.' I held out the necklace to show him. He stepped out of the darkness. His hair was jet black and his eyes almost black. He stared at my necklace is disbelief.

"Gwen?" he said. I was shocked. How did he know my name?

"**Who are you?"**

**"**My name is Daniel Ruuger."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So What did you think! I love plot twists.**

**thanks for all the reviews, sorry for type-o's and reveiw please!**

**~Astrid**


	9. Part two: Chapter five

**Yay! Chapter 8!**

**Ok so i'm really proud of this one. hope you enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trent's** POV:**

It had been three weeks since the chandlers were taken. Duncan and I Rode on a train about 20 miles north. At one of the stops, a Nazi officer boarded the train, checking everyone's papers. Looked at Duncan, he was asleep.

"Dude, wake up!" I told him.

"Wha?" he said, half asleep.

"Officers are aboard and we don't have our papers." I told him frantically.

"Oh dang!" he yelled getting up. We moved to the back of the train. We opened the door the door and the freezing air rushed in.

"We gotta jump man!" He said.

"What are you insane?"

"You want to find Gwen don't you?!"

"Yeah, but…"

"Well you can't do that from prison! We gotta jump now!" We heard the officers approaching. Without warning Duncan Jumped and I soon followed. I landed on about 5 feet of fresh snow. We sat there freezing in the snow, watching as the train rushed away.

"Now what?"

_**(Now we go back to Courtney and Gwen in Auschwitz)**_

**Courtney's POV:**

"So why are you guys here?" I asked Zoey and Scott. We were sitting by the tiny fire, eating our tiny rations.

"I'm from Poland, Scott said, I was moved here when my village was captured." said Scott angrily. He was so serious all the time.

"I'm a Jew." said Zoey happily.

"Wow, aren't you at all upset?" I asked her.

"Nope. I look at it this way: One more day here is one more day I'm alive." She told us. "What about you Courtney?"

"Well, Gwen was adopted into our family, her parents were Jews. One day they took her name and a week later they took us here."

"So its Gwen's fault you're here?" asked Scott.

"What! Why would it be Gwen's fault?" I yelled at him. How could he be so insensitive? "We were ripped from our home just because we loved her! That would never be her fault!"

"Well if it wasn't for her you wouldn't be here!" he yelled. Zoey smacked him upside the head…Hard.

"My God Scott! The Reason we are here is because of people like you! You dare blame her for believing in something! I stand firm on what i belive and I'd rather die then ever give that up. But clearly you are too barbaric to ever understand that!" she yelled at him. That shut him up. "Don't worry Courtney, he's an idiot. So, you got a guy back home?" she asked. I officially made a decision: Zoey is an awesome!

"Well, kinda…" I said. "He drives me crazy and annoys me out of my head, but I guess I like him a little bit."

"Ha-ha." Zoey laughed. "Hey, where is Gwen, is she still working?"

"No, I think she's inside the tent." We talked and laughed for about an hour afterwards.

**Gwen's POV:**

Daniel Ruuger? All these thoughts ran through my head. Was he my father, no he couldn't be. Was he?

"Gwen? Are you alright?"

"You… you can't be my father. I…I don't know you."

"I know you're scared, but look." He said holding out a necklace. It was the same as mine." See, I made three of them, one for myself, your mother, and you."

"If you're my father than you can tell me why my mother ran away, and why you never came looking for us." I asked him

"I couldn't look, I had to stay hidden."

"That's a pretty lame excuse to not look for your own wife and child." I said, now angry.

"I know, and I regretted not looking for you every time I saw you around camp."

"I, I don't know what to think right now."

"Gwen, listen to me, I don't expect you to love me, or talk to me. All I ask is that you forgive me."

"I, I need time." I sighed.

"Ok, just know that I'm here for you." He walked over and kissed my head. Everything was replaying through my head: My father is alive.

**Trent's POV:**

Duncan and I made a small fire. It was absolutely freezing. I unpacked blankets from my backpack.

"So what's the plan now dude?" asked Duncan.

"I don't know." I said. "But I think we should move north." Everything seemed lost; the only thing that kept me going was the thought of Gwen in that camp. I HAD to get her out. I just had to.

"Ok then, we start in the Moring." He said. "Do you think Courtney will be happy to see me?"

"Dude, I think she'll be happy for anyone who comes to save her."

"I don't know, I've saved her once before, and happy was not exactly her feelings."

"Dude that was years ago."

"Yea but I still drive her crazy. I'm not sure she'll want to see me."

"Stop worrying so much."

"I know, but all this time I've been acting like I don't care about her."

"Well you obviously care enough to go save her from the Nazis."

"I know, having her gone made me realize how much I actually like her."

"Whoa is this Duncan I'm talking to?"

"Don't you ever tell anyone about this dude! I'm serious?! I can't have them thinking I've gone soft."

"Oh because nothing is more terrifying than people thinking that you're a nice good person." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up."

"Ha-ha, alright I'm beat. Night dude."

**Courtney's POV:**

"Gwen? What's wrong?" I asked her. Gwen and I were in the tent trying to sleep. She was shaking.

"My Dad's alive." She uttered

"What?!" I asked her

"I met my Dad."

"He's here? How do you know it's him?"

"He has the same necklace I do."

"Wait, you believe he's your father because he has the same necklace as you?"

"His name is Daniel Ruuger, it's on his Id."

"He told me that my mother had to leave because their village was under siege."

"Oh my God Gwen! Your Dad is Alive!"

"He wants me to forgive him for never looking for us… but I don't know if I can."

"Well if my Dad let my mom and me leave into the night and never bothered to look for us, I wouldn't forgive him for a long time."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow."

**Gwen's POV:**

"Um, Daniel, can I ask you something." I said to my father. We were working on the lot moving bricks.

"Sure, shoot."

"What was my mom like?"

"she was smart, funny, beutiful, and she loved to draw."

"Really, I love drawing!"

"well gwen you look exacly like me but your heart is exacltly your mother."

I smiled. Maybe i might be able to forgive him...maybe.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**So? ok My favorite part when when Zoey smacked Scott and told him off! anyone else love that?  
**__**Ok So the realtionship betweeen gwen and her Father is kinda complicated, but you can tell he genuinely cares about his daughter.**_

_**Ok thanks for all the reviews! read the next chapter and review please!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	10. Part two: Chapter six

**Chapter 9!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Courtney's POV:**

It has been one months since we were brought here. All of us are skin and bones. It's the end of freezing December, and I don't think I can take much more of this. The only reason I'm still alive is because of Zoey and Gwen. We are forced to work even in the freezing cold. It has gotten to the point that if we even talk during our work we are shot down. Gwen spent most of her free time either with me and Zoey or talking to her dad.

"Zoey?" I asked her.

"Yea?" she said.

"Do you think we'll live through this?" We sat in the tent. It smelled horrible but the outside was too cold. People were being brought to the gas chambers every day now.

"To be honest Courtney," She sighed. "all this time I've been happy and full of hope, now I'm just not sure." Wow, Zoey was losing her edge. I Hate the Fuhrer! I hate him so much!

**Trent's POV:**

We woke up early in the morning, only to find that we were in a tent. At first I thought we were captured, but then I noticed soldiers wearing the Soviet uniform.

"Ah you're awake." Said a soldier. "What were you two doing out there in the freezing cold?"

"We were searching for our friends; they were taken away to a place called Auschwitz."

"Ha-ha, you must really care about them to be going there."

"Well yea, she's my best friend."

"Oh a girl eh? That explains it." he chuckled. "My name's caption Jones. Who are you boys?"

"My name's Trent, and that's Duncan." I pointed to Duncan, still asleep.

"You guys are lucky."

"Why."

"Because the Nazis just surrendered! We're headed for Auschwitz right now!"

"Man, you have to let us come with you!"

"Are you kidding, you guys traveled in the snow for weeks to look for these girls! Of Course you're coming! Besides, we need all the help we can get!" He threw us two uniforms. 'I'm coming to save you Gwen.'

**Zoey's POV:**

"MOVE! NOW!" the officers were screaming at us. We filed into lines. There were thousands of us. Suddenly I heard huge explosion, they had blown up the gas chambers. Why were they doing this? Then it hit me: They've surrendered, and their trying to move us and hide their tracks. I noticed a pattern, those who were well enough to move, were filed into lines. Those to weak were left in the snow. Gwen was filed into the line, I sighed in relief when I saw she was with her dad. Courtney was behind, shivering. If I single person talked, sat down, or even moved, they were shot. I was moved with Gwen. Courtney was bare skin and bones, when they got to her they pushed her into the snow. Scott pulled her into his hug and they lied there, shivering.

'Courtney!' I wanted to shout out but I knew if I did, I'd be shot.

**Trent's POV:**

We rode in army transports for hours. I was excited, happy, and terrified all at the same time. Captain Jones told us about the plan:

"Knowing the Nazis, they probably knew we were coming and tried to relocate the prisoners. However, I'm almost certain that they left those who were too weak behind."

"I'll do whatever I have to find Gwen."

"Good, our mission here is to save all those prisoners."

**Zoey's POV:**

I walked along side Gwen and her father. We were forced to move fast, no rest and stops. People were falling over everywhere. Gwen tripped on and yelled a bit. Suddenly, one of the officers shot her in the arm. 'Gwen! Her father picked her up without the officers noticing, she rode on his back, hidden under a blanked. I saw her blood trickle onto the snow. My heart was crushed. ' I wanted to hurt the officers I wanted to make them feel my pain. I don't know what happened but something changed in me, something snapped!

I Knew for certain one thing: **WE ARE NOT MOVING TO ANOTHER CAMP!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**The Birth of Commando Zoey! so right now i am describing the liberation of Auschwitz. I'm expecting about 5 more chapters in this story!**_

_**Review please!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	11. Part two: chapter seven

_**Chapter 10!**_

_**Enjoy and Review!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Duncan's POV:**

After riding in the escort for hours, we arrived at a horrible place. It reeked and was coved with hundreds of thousands of dead people. I had never seen such a horrible sight. Gigantic buildings were blown up. We were moved section by section finding those who were still alive. We set up medical tents all around the borders of the camp. I was in section 3 when I saw her. COURTNEY! Then I saw her resting in the arms of a tall red haired guy. I couldn't jump to conclusion but seeing her in the arms of someone else, ripped out my heart. I picked her up, she was freezing, and unconscious, but she was alive. I brought her to a medical tent and sat by her, crying.

**Trent's POV:**

I searched everywhere, every section, through everyone. She wasn't there.

**Courtney's POV:**

Everything was a dark blur; I couldn't tell if it was dead or alive. The last thing I remember was being thrown unto the snow and having Scott's arms around me. I hated being so close to that Neanderthal, but I was too weak to move. As I woke up a noticed I was in a tent, not the grungy one in the camp, but a clean tent. I was on a cot, I've almost completely forgot the feeling of comfort. Then I saw him, Duncan.

"Duncan?" I said. His eyes looked at me, he was so sad. 'How did you…?"

"Shhh." He said. "Courtney I have to tell you this. I know all this time I've been a jerk to you and I don't deserve even to be talking to you right now. But when I saw you in the arms of that other guys, it made me realize how much I love you! So if you will please give me a ch-." I kissed him.

"I love you too." I laid there in his arms, feeling safe, and for the first time in a long time, happy.

Trent came in he looked so sad.

"Trent!" said Duncan. "Did you find Gwen?"

"You won't find her here." I told him.

"What do you mean, Trent asked me.

"The officers took thousands of prisoners with them. They are trying to move."

"And Gwen is with them?"

"Yea, she is there, with her dad, and our friend Zoey."

"Her dad?!"

"I'll explain everything later!" I told him. "But you need to go find her right now!"

Trent left immediately.

**Trent's POV:**

"Captain Jones!" I yelled.

"Trent! What is it?"

"One of the ex-prisoners told me that the Nazis are moving north with thousands of prisoners."

"Ok then, we need to move now! Colonel! Gather my troops!"

**Zoey's POV:**

We walked for about two more hours, and then I saw them! Soviet troops! They were coming! I knew this was my chance! As all the prisoners ran to the troops, I ran over the one of the officers and knocked him out cold!

"That is for Courtney and Gwen!" It felt so good to knock it to him! Soviet soldiers began pulling guns on all the Nazi officers! Than I knew, we would live!

**Trent's POV:**

I ran out unto the field. There were so many dead bodies, it was terrible. People were cheering as the Nazi officers were arrested. I didn't have time to cheer, I needed to find Gwen. After I helped set up tons of medical tents, I looked around everywhere; I prayed that she wasn't dead. I then saw a little red headed girl.

"Have you seen a girl about 14 years old, black hair and eyes?'

"Her name isn't Gwen is it?!" she asked

"Yes!" My heart jumped, I was going to find Gwen, but then her expression changed, she was sad.

"Come with me." She brought me into one of the tents. I saw a man crying over a girl with black hair and eyes.

"Mr. Ruuger?" Zoey asked the man. "Is she going to be ok?"

"She got shot pretty bad, but it's only her arm so she should be ok." He said. That was Gwen's father. I stepped further into the room and sat next to Gwen.

"You must be Trent" he said, there was a calm, cool tone in his voice. "She talked about you all the time. She always said you would come and save her, and she was right. You're a good kid."

"Thanks, sir." I grabbed Gwen's hand, praying she would be alright.

**Gwen's POV:**

All I remember was feeling a shooting pain in my arm, after that it was a black. I awoke to see my father, Zoey and to my disbelief, Trent!

"Trent!" I gasped. I sat up and them my one good arm around him.

"You came!"

"I promised you I wouldn't ever let them take you, and they took you, I'm so sorry Gwen!"

"Oh Trent!" I cried, looking at his eyes, he was crying.

"Gwen I love you!" he cried. He loved me! I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him, it was in front of my dad, but I knew he wouldn't care!

"I love you too."

"My Gosh Gwen we're Free!" Zoey shouted, hugging me.

"We're free, but we need to leave Germany." Said my dad. "the war is almost over, but not yet, we need to go to Switzerland, We'll all be safe there. But first we have to go get Courtney and Duncan. C'mon Trent help me load the Car." Trent and my dad started to walk out.

'Dad," I said.

"Yea Gwen?"

"**I forgive you.**" I told him. He smiled bigger than I've ever seen. After he and Trent left, I talked to Zoey.

"So what's the plan now? She said, smiling.

"Well, we have to move to Switzerland, all of us."

"Ok then let's get going." She helped me up.

"Thanks Zoey," We headed to one of the Soviet cars that had been given to Trent.

"Ok let's go get Courtney and Duncan!" said Trent, smiling.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**So? Ok so this is NOT the last chapter, I've got alot more coming! See, thats why Scott was here, because he made Duncan confess his feeling about Courtney! Review and read the next chapter please!**_

**_REVIEW!_**

**_~Astrid_**


	12. Part three: Chapter one

_**ch.11!**_

_**Ok so I'm lovong this story! i honestly think I might do i sequel when its over.( which If i have anything to say about it, won't be for about ten more chapters. Luckily I do have a say in it :) Ok so This is Now part three!**_

_**Enjoy and review please!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Duncan's POV:**

It was three days since Trent left to find Gwen. I had been helping all the prisoners who had been left in Auschwitz. Seeing their pain completely changed my perspective on life. I was burying some of the dead, when I saw Courtney running towards me. She ran into me and hugged me, I saw her face, and her brown eyes were full, of tears, happy tears.

"They're back!" she cried. I looked behind her and sure enough. Trent was carrying Gwen. Walking beside them was some red head and a tall man.

"Courtney!" the read haired girl ran up to Courtney and hugged her.

"You alive!" Courtney shouted.

"Never give up." Zoey laughed, saluting Courtney.

"Duncan, this is Zoey, she was one of the prisoners here too." Courtney told me.

"Nice to me ya." She shook my hand. God, that girl is strong, "Is that the guy that drives you crazy?" she whispered to Courtney.

"Ha-Ha, ouch Princess."

"Gwen!' I called running up to her." Gwen was cool and I was happy to see her alive, after all, she was the reason Trent started this crazy thing.

"Duncan this is my dad." She said, pointed to the tall guy.

"Hey." I said

We all sat down and ate dinner, considering none of us had a full meal in months, it was a pretty quiet dinner.

"So what's the plan? Said Zoey.

"We leave tomorrow for Switzerland, as soon as we leave the soviet territory, we're fugitives again. Our first goal is to make it to the boarder, if we make it there, we can board a boat and head for Switzerland." Said Trent, holding out a map. Everyone dispersed after that to go pack their things.

**Trent's POV:**

I was walking with Gwen around the boarders of the camp. She seemed so happy, even with what happened to her.

"Trent I can't believe you came all this way, just for me!"

"I love you, I could never live without you." I said. She blushed.

All of a sudden she pulled me close to her and kissed me. I blushed a bright red color.

"So tell me, how did you meet your dad." I asked her

"It was kinda random, one night we just started talking about how we got here. I showed him my necklace and he told me his name was Daniel Ruuger. He showed me that he had the exact same necklace and that he gave mine to me before my mother left."

"Wow that must've been a lot for one day."

"I know."

"Hey where is Mary and you mom anyway?" I asked. her face drastically changed, sorrow was brought back into her expression.

"they-"

"You don't have to say it, I know."

**Courtney's POV:**

I walked back to the tent to pack my things, we were going to start our new lives, finally.

"So who's the guy with the crazy hair?" I recognized that horrible voice in a second. "Scott, what do you want?"

"I want to apologize." He said. " I'm sorry for being so insensitive that night by the fire."

"I don't care anymore, can you just go please."

" Please Courtney I think you're amazing, can you please try to forgive me." He said and without warning he was kissing me. It all happened so quickly a second later I saw Duncan standing in the doorway with a flower, his eyes filled with tears. He ran away.

"You Idiot!" I screamed at Scott. "What the heck do you think you're doing!"

"I just.."

"**Shut up!" **I kicked him where it hurts…hard. I ran after Duncan.

"Please Duncan, listen to me!" I cried. "I don't even like Scott he's an Idiot!"

" Courtney, all I have to say to you is that its time to go." His tone was dry. Oh why did Scott have to ruin everything! I fell to my knees and cried.

"Courtney?!" It was Zoey. "Are you ok?"

" I just broke someone's heart…"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Oh classic Courtney, kicking them were it hurts :P I told you Scott was going to make it more interesting! However I think in the next couple chapters i need to lighten his character up a bit. right? So Gwen and Trent are together again( Fav TD couple ever!) So In the next chapter off the Switzerland they go!**_

_**READ and REVIEW!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	13. Author's note NEW CHARACTER VOTE!

_**Ok Guys Author's note #2**_

_**So I've had a few people say my chapter move fast, and i know they do. If it were not a story that has to stay 100% historically acurate then it would go slower. But thanks for telling me that, I'll slow it down a bit :P I honestly dont think the speed i update my chapters at is that big of an issue( I'm on spring Break, with pretty much nothing else to do) Also I've gotten some very mean reviews ( I didn't allow them to go through) using very strong language about Scott and how i portrayed him. Honestly, scott is kinda a jerk in roti, So thats how i made him act.**_

_**Ok now for the important part! I'm goingto bring in two more characters, One from the original cast, and another from the Roti cast. I'd like you guys to vote for who comes in next:**_

_**Original Cast options:**_

_**-Lindsay**_

_**-Dj**_

_**-Tyler**_

_**-Noah**_

_**-Cody**_

_**-Heather**_

_**-Alejandro**_

_**-Cierra **_

_**-Geoff**_

_**-Bridgette ( I'd bring her back w/backstory)**_

_**TDROTI options:**_

_**-Dawn**_

_**-Jo**_

_**-Lightning**_

_**-Cameron**_

_**-Mike( w/personalities)**_

_**-Brick**_

_**-Anne Maria**_

_**-Staci**_

_**-sam**_

_**-Dakota**_

_**Ok so tell me in reviews who you vote for, one from each cast! Two with the most votes get in the story!**_

_**Thanks so much for the reviews guys, seriously its awesome that you guys like it so much!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	14. Part three: Chapter two

_**Ok so I know i update these really fast, but hey I'm a kid, on spring break, with nothing to do. Besides I don't think it bothers anyone( I hope :)**_

_**ok So this chapter is Commando zoey at her best ( So far, this is more verbal commando zoey) Sory its short. Ok so I took some of your Guy's advice and things are gonna slow down :P**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Zoey's POV:**

"What do you mean you broke someone's heart?"

"Duncan's, I, I kissed Scott!"

"Courtney! You hate Scott!"

"I know! He ambushed me!"

"Did you kiss him back?!"

"No! At least I don't think I did!" she cried. "Duncan was the reason I was so happy, now he thinks I'm a two-timing backstabber!"

"Courtney, why don't you just tell him what happened."

"Zoey, you don't understand, for so many years he's always been there for me. Yes, he was annoying, but he was still there. All I ever did was call him names and tell him to go away. I never realized how much I actually cared about him, until I was without him for so long. And now, he's risked his life to save me, and how do I repay him, with a knife in his back!" She was now sobbing. I didn't know what to say, how I could turn this into a good thing. "I don't deserve him." cried Courtney.

"Courtney, listen to me." I helped her up. "Why did Scott do that?"

"He said he wanted to apologize, then next thing I knew he was calling me amazing and kissing me."

"I'm going to go talk to him." I said. "Go find the others."

I walked up to the medical tent where Scott was, I took a deep breath. 'Control yourself Zoey, don't explode. Keep calm.' I walked in, only to see Scott kissing some blonde girl.

'Screw keeping Calm, this guy is DEAD!"

"Oh hey Zoey" he said, sending away his little friend.

"**Are you freaking serious!"** I yelled **"You Kissed Courtney, Ruined her relationship with Duncan, you were kissing some random girl, and all you have to say is 'hey Zoey!"**

"Whoa Zoey, what's up with you!"

"This is all a game to you! Isn't it! What's your deal?!"

"It was just one kiss, not like it meant anything." He smirked. Oh he's so dead!

"Not like it meant anything?! Courtney's Out there crying her eyes out and Duncan thinks Courtney has gone and cheated on him!" It took EVERYTHING not to go over there and seriously hurt him.

"It's her fault, she should've been more careful."

"Okay I'm just imagining duct tape over you mouth right now!" I told him

"You'd understand Zoey, if you were ever in a relationship." He laughed in that annoying nasal laugh. That's it, he's dead and I don't care if that okay with anybody!

"Scott, you are a sick, sick, person, and I have pity on your parents for having to raise you! You freaking broke Courtney's heart!" I ran over to him and slapped him about 8 or 9 times. Hey, you know you would have done the same, he's a freaking jerkface! Just as I was about to seriously knock him out, Courtney came rushing into the room.

"Zoey Stop" she shouted. I looked up at her. "Let me do it!" she ran over to him and socked it to him good. I was so proud. We walked out of there laughing.

"So, you ready to talk to Duncan?"

"Yea, C'mon lets go, we are leaving soon."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**And That my Friends is why Zoey is the best Character on TDROTI and why Scott, is the worst. Ok so thanks for all the reviews. I had someone tell me,**_

_**"Wait they are back together again. Isnt the story over?" Haha you guys have no idea. **_

_**~Astrid**_


	15. Part three: Chapter three

**Chapter 12!( I think :) **

**Ok so here we go, the crew starts there Journey to Switzerland. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Trent's POV:**

"C'mon guys, we gotta move out before dark." I hollered. Mr. Ruuger and I were loading up the car with supplies and food.

"Make sure that's on good and tight, we wouldn't want it falling off, otherwise they might suspect us." said Mr. Ruuger, tying the Nazi flag to the top of the truck. "As much as I hate this flag, we need it in order to reach the border." He smiled. Mr. Ruuger was cool, and I thanked God that he trusted me with Gwen. "So, tell me, when did you meet my Gwen." he asked.

"I think when we were six or seven years old, my family moved down the street. I actually, ha-ha, hit her in the head with a soccer ball on accident. After that we became best friends"

"Ha-ha, you're an honest kid, that's cool." He said. "I'm not sure about that Duncan character though; after all the chandlers did for me the least I can do is take care of Courtney."

"Don't worry, Duncan is cool." I told him. "Hey Duncan, can you come help us pack up?" He was sharpening a stick with his pocket knife; wow Duncan, that's gonna make a great impression. Then I noticed his face, Duncan had been crying, Duncan. I walked over to him.

"Dude you ok?" I asked him.

"Just peachy." He choked out the words, breaking the stick in half.

"Trent, we need to talk." It was Gwen; she was pulling me away from Duncan.

"What is it?" I asked her. "Why is Duncan all sad?"

"Courtney kissed Scott, well Scott kissed Courtney." She looked at the ground.

"What courtney hates him?'

"I know, but she said he ambushed her."

"Geez, that guy is seriously messed up."

"I know, apparently when Zoey was going to go talk to Scott about the whole thing, she found him kissing some random girl." She told me. I made a decision : Scott was an extreme jerkface.

"Excuse me while I go re-arrange his face." She pulled on my arm to stop me.

"That won't be necessary, apparently Zoey already sent him back to the infirmary." She laughed a bit. "But Duncan still thinks that Courtney's went and cheated on him." she whispered. "So, until Courtney talks to him, try not to bring her or Scott up."

"Ok. Wait Zoey put him in the infirmary?"

"Ha-ha, you have no idea." We walked back over to the truck and continued loading.

"Gwen, can you go get Courtney and Zoey, Its time to leave." Mr. Ruuger asked her.

"Sure Dad."

Mr. Ruuger's face brightened up and he smiled bigger than I had ever seen.

"What?" I asked him.

"She called me Dad." He said.

**Gwen's POV:**

"Courtney! Zoey!" I yelled looking for them. Then I saw them, they were sitting down, talking by one of the fires.

"Oh Hey Gwen." said Zoey. "Are we leaving?"

"Yep we gotta go."

"Ok said Courtney" We started walking to the van. Thousands of prisoners were leaving on transports, back to there homes. It was day of new beginnings, a chance to start over.

"I got some clean clothes for us." said Courtney, holding out dresses. "We have to look like we are Swiss."

"Where did you get those?" asked Zoey, taking the red one.

"In the Storage house, there was tons of fabric."

"The storage house?" I asked

'You know, the place were they put all of our belonging after they took them from us." said Zoey.

"Look, I even got hair bows to match." squealed Courtney. Ok first frilly dresses, now hair bows, I was barfing in my mouth a little.

"I am not wearing that." I said pushing the dress away.

"C'mon Gwen, if you wear that," said Courtney, pointing to my filthy dress. "we'll for sure be caught."

"If our German accents don't give us away first!" laughed Zoey. " C'mon Gwen, put on the dress dear. Did that sound Swiss to you?" Zoey said in a voice that sounded like a sreaming rat on helium. We all laughed histerically.

"We'll be caught even quicker if you talk like that." Laughed Courtney "C'mon Gwen just wear it."

"Fine." I said, taking the blue one. "But I'm going to look ridiculous." We quickly put on the dresses. Zoey's was a beautiful red; Courtney's was purple, and mine midnight blue.

My black hair, now about down to my middle back was tied with the hair bow.

"Ooh you look so pretty!" they both squealed.

"I look like a gigantic ball of fluff."

"A gigantic, pretty, ball of fluff, C'mon lets go!" shouted Courtney. We ran to the van. When we got there everyone was looking at us. I hopped into the van. Trent was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you're just really beautiful." I blushed hard. Zoey and Courtney pilled into the back with me, while Trent Duncan and my Dad took her turns driving. As we pulled out of the camp, a sense of triumph came over me.

'**We had made it out alive.'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I had to have some comic relief there, it's kinda a heavy story, This chapter kinda shows that even though they were prisoners, they are still teens. :)**

**Ok so the Votes stand at:**

**Original cast:**

**bridgette: 4**

**Heaher: 1**

**Lindsay: 2**

**Geoff: 1**

**TDROTI cast:**

**Mike: 3**

**Dawn:2**

** i knew you guys would want to bring Bridgette back! and mike would really make the story interesting. VOTES CLOSE ON APRIL 18! i know its a short time, but i need to put in the new characters soon. Yes they did make it out of the camp ,btu the war still doesnt end for a few more months at this pont. so I'm still gonna write:)**

**vote, read, and review!**

**~Astrid**


	16. Part three: chapter four

_**Ok! so here we debut the winner of the Vote. Ok so this is the Tdroti. So I know the votesare not closed yet, but this person was winning by a landslide! the orginal cast is still up for votes!**_

_**So I hope you enjoy!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Courtney's POV:**

We drove… and drove… and drove. My mind was filled with so many questions that I didn't have the answer to: 'Will we make it to Switzerland?', 'what are we gonna do when we get there? 'What can I say to Duncan?'. At one point everyone was asleep, everyone but me… and Duncan, he was driving. I didn't know what to say. Kissing Scott was a complete accident, but still, did I deserve Duncan?

"So princess, you must be sad to leave your Scott behind." He tried to say it cleverly, but hurt was in his voice. What could I say? "Wow Princess you must really miss him, I just gave you the perfect chance to explode at me."

"I don't miss him!" I yelled at him. I almost woke everyone up. "I don't even like him!"

"Really Princess, then why were you kissing him?!"

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. He only did it to drive us apart."

"According to you, we were never together."

"Shut up and listen to me!" he needed to hear this. "Every single day back in Germany, ever since you saved me, you drove me insane! With the rude remarks, trying to kiss me, and always calling me princess. But, when I was without you, I realized how much I actually liked being called princess. How much I liked you. Then you risked your life to come and save me. I didn't deserve that. I never meant to kiss Scott! That's the truth and its your choice whether or not to believe it, just know, I really care about you." The car stopped with a jolt. Duncan turned around to face me.

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"Yes Duncan!" next thing I knew, he was kissing me. I knew than that he returned the feelings I had for him.

"By the way, Zoey told me what happened, I was never mad."

"Wait a minute so you just pretended to me mad, just so I would say that!" I yelled. "You… you!"

"And that is princess I know." I can't believe he played me like that. Hmm he's good.

We drove for a couple more hours until we stopped to make camp.

**Trent's POV:**

After Driving for hours, we were halfway to the boarder. I grabbed Gwen's hand and said,

"C'mon, I need some help getting firewood."

"O.k." she said. We went into the forest, looking for wood.

"I haven't been able to talk to you in while, you know not about the war."

"Ha-ha. I know, I've missed you." She said, cuddling up to me.

"I've missed you too." I kissed her forehead. "You look so beautiful right now."

"In this?" she said, motioning to her dress. "I look like a bloated pastry." She laughed.

"No, it's pretty." She twirled her hair.

"Thank you. She said, resting her head on my chest.

"For what?" I said

"For what? Trent you risked your life to some rescue me from a Nazi concentration camp!" she sighed. " I put you in danger."

"Hey," I said, putting my hand in hers. "I chose to come here because I love you."

She blushed. "I love you too." She said, kissing me. Later we walked back to the camp. Zoey was cooking a soup on the fire, Mr. Ruuger was organizing the van, and Duncan and Courtney were kissing.

"Looks like you two made up." I said.

"More like made out." laughed Zoey. "For the past ten minutes!"

I sat down by the fire, Gwen next to me. Slowly, we fell asleep.

When we woke up I was Shocked to see none other than a guy in a Nazi uniform, standing putting Zoey, Duncan, and the rest of us in a van.

"What! What's going on!" I shouted.

"Shut up and get in the van." Said the man, he was tall tan, and had crazy hair. "Sorry just get in the van please. That was the nicest Nazi officer I ever met. "GET IN THE VAN!" He shouted, putting a gun up to my head. What was up with this guy. Make up your mind! I got into the van without question. To my surprise the officer sat in the back with us. "I won't be leaving you alone back here, my fellow officers are gonna drive. I couldn't believe it! We were on our way to freedom and just like that, captured. "sorry about before, I hate my Job.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Zoey

"No where you need to know…. Ok fine you're going to a camp!" he put his hand on his mouth.

"Oh I hope for your own safety we're not!" said Zoey, holding up her fist.

"I'm sorry, please, there is nothing I can do." He was odd, he was only our age, and he seemed to hate his job.

"I'm mike." He said. "And I'll do the best I can to get you out of here." Zoey's faced softened.

"How?"

"I don' know just be quiet back here."

"Ugh, captured!" said Duncan. " I miss home, good food, the Olympics." Out of nowhere mike's whole expression changed.

"Svetlana Olympic gymnast!" he said in a really Russian, girly voice.

"What?!" we all said. Ok this guy was officially a weirdo.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Um mike, we are in a Nazi transport!" said Zoey. "Remember, you put us in here?"

"Nazi! No, not if Svetlana can help it!" He opened the back hatch of the van and jumped out of it yelling. "For Russia!"

"What the heck just happened?!" Yelled Courtney.

"I have no idea." Said Zoey, she was in a daze.

All of the sudden, they heard screaming from the driver's seat.

"And that is for Russia!" said the high voice. We all listened as the driver was smacked silly. All the sudden the van came to a halt. We all shuddered in fear, wondering what had happened. Out of nowhere Mike swung down into the back of the van.

"They are all taken care of, C'mon lets go!" he said. Just then he tripped and fell out of the van. His expression changed to all wrinkly.

"Dang new technology!" his voice was old and shaky. The he stood up, this expression changed again! But this time he was normal.

"Whoa, what just happened?" He asked. We all stared at him like he was insane, wait, he was!

"What?" he asked

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**So we have MIKE! I loved him for this because He's a Nazi soldier but Svelona is a Soviet, and then we had the some Mal and chester too. Yea Mike is totally gonna jazz this up!**_

_**Vote, Read, and Review**_

_**~Astrid**_

_**UPDATE: Mike was conscripted, thats why he works for the nazis**_


	17. Part three: Chapter five

_**Ok so I don;t even know what chapter this is! :P**_

_**Ok so I needed to post the new chapter so the VOTES ARE CLOSED. I think we all knew who was going to win. Watch them debut!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Zoey's POV:**

"What the heck was!" shouted Duncan. "You just went all Russian and knocked out the officers." His face was angry, but immediately changed. "Hold on a sec, you just knocked out the officers!" He smiled. Wow Mike is pretty cool.

"Hi I'm Zoey." I said. "Thanks for taking them out."

"Um, I did what?" he asked

"You just went all Russian and took out the drivers!"

"I did! Oh man…"

"Ok you may not like this idea, but we need you to drive us to the boarder. Like right now!" said Courtney.

"Why?"

"Because, we're trying to get out of this place, and you seem like you don't like the Nazis that much either." Said Gwen.

"Ok I'll take you to the boarder, but only to the boarder."

"Thank you!" I said, hugging him.

"Ok I'll go drive." He said.

"Not so fast prima ballerina." said Duncan, holding him back. "We can't have you going all loco at the wheel. Somebody better go up there with him."

"I'll go." I said jumping up.

"Ok its settled, Red head and Russian lady are gonna be driving. Rest of us, keep quiet till we reach the boarder." said Duncan. Mike and I went up the front of the van.

"So why are you guys trying to get to the boarder anyway?" asked Mike.

"We all escaped from Auschwitz a few weeks ago. But the war is not over yet, we need to get to Switzerland as fast as we can!"

"Wow, Auschwitz? That's rough."

"Yea, but that's behind us now. We can only look foreword."

"That's a really cool way of looking at it."

"So tell me, if you hate your job so much, why are you working for the Nazis anyway?"

"I was conscripted. They're taking older men and young boys now, I'm only 15, that way to young to die."

"So they took you away from your family."

"Actually I was in an orphanage. They took almost all of us."

"Oh. So you have no place to go?"

"No not really?"

"Mike, why don't you come with us? Start a new life in Switzerland. We're all going to buy lots of land and live on the same property, like a tiny village. Come with us!"

'I could never do that to you guys, especially you Zoey." He said, very troubled.

"What do you mean, you're not bothering anyone."

"I just couldn't okay?"

"Alright, but let me know if you change your mind."

**Courtney's POV:**

"This is great. I never thought I'd be so relieved to be riding in a Nazi transport." said Duncan, putting his arm around me.

"Don't let your guard down yet. That guy is a little wacky." I told them.

"Oh don't worry about it Courtney, everyone's got a few quirks." said Gwen.

"Yea but not like that." I said.

"Hey, the guy is risking his life to take us across the boarder." Said Trent

"Not like that's a big deal, nowadays you can't do anything without risking your life." I said.

"C'mon Princess, lighten up."

We drove for almost 12 hours straight, until the car stopped. We all jumped out, drowsy from the long ride. And then all of eyes fell upon the gigantic sea ahead of us.

"How in the world do we plan on getting cross that?" said Gwen

"How bout a boat?" said Duncan pointing to a sailboat the on harbor.

"We can't just steal it." I said.

"We won't have to, we'll just ask the owners." said Trent, pointing to a tiny little cottage. We walked over to the tiny little house and knocked on the door. When it opened a tall, tan, blonde haired man about 17, opened the door.

"Hello, what can I do for you? Wait a second where are my manners, you dudes look freezing. Come in. Honey! Can you put some soup on, we have visitors." We filed in to the tiny, warm cottage.

"Sit down, please." He said motioning us to a little sitting room.

"Thank you so much for your kindness." said Gwen, taking a seat next to Trent. "No problem dudette, Make yourselves at home."

"So what brings you here is freezing out there."

"We are just trying to-." Zoey kicked me. "Visit some friends across the sea."

"Oh, My goodness I forgot intro, I'm Geoff."

"I'm Trent; this is Gwen, my girlfriend, that's Duncan, Courtney, Zoey, Mike, and Mr. Ruuger."

"Cool to meet you all, you guys look about 16, what are y'all doing out visiting this time of year." I could tell he wasn't gonna take the visiting a friend excuse again.

"Well, you see…"

"Hello, Geoff did you say there were visitors." A woman with blonde hair and green eyes came into the room. Gwen, Duncan, Trent, and I couldn't believe it.

"Oh My God!" she said. "Gwen, Trent, Courtney, Duncan?" I looked over at Gwen; her eyes were filled with tears. She ran over to Gwen and hugged her. They were both in tears.

"**Bridgette."** Gwen said, in her tears.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Sniffle- I love the teary reunite scenes. Seriously Its very powefull. So I know Geoff is there too but you Can't have Bridegette without Geoff. The Crew is getting really big so I think I'll keep bridgette and Geoff in there house and they'll only be in the story for a few more chapters. :) **_

_**Oh yeah so my brother lucas has been badgering me to give him credit for the idea of having mike be a soldier. The ironic part is that he doesnt even watch TD! So there is your shoutout Lucas!**_

_**thanks so much for all the reviews and reads!**_

_**So, Read and Review!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	18. Part three: chapter six

_**Ok so I am really finding the meaning in this story and its making me write with so much more **__**emotion. I think it really makes the story not only reaslistic, but relatable.**_

_****__**so I hope you guys like it.**_

_****__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Gwen's POV:**

I couldn't believe it. My best friend, who was taken away from me when we were kids, was alive! "Gwen!" Bridgette cried. She looked at me, her face stained with tears. "look at you, you're all gown up." Well, I think she forgot I was only two years older than me.

"Oh Bridgette, you're alive!"

"Yea, it's a miracle."

"What do you mean, she's alive?" said Geoff, his face was serious.

"I'd like to know the story too, Bridge if that ok?" said Courtney

"Of Course." She said, I'll get some coffee this is gonna be awhile." She went to into the kitchen.

"Wait a minute, how do you know my Bridge, and when was her life ever threatened?"

"She never told you?" asked Trent.

"No, who are you people?" he asked. I sighed.

"Geoff, Bridgette lived on the same street as Courtney, Trent, Duncan and I. She was my best friend. But…" I bit my lip, trying not to cry, all the memories were flooding back into my head. Trent put his and on my shoulder.

"One day, The Nazis took her away." Trent finished, seeing that I couldn't.

"What!" said Geoff? Bridgette stood there in the doorway.

"I never told you, because in order for me to start over no one could know, not even my husband."

"Husband?" Courtney was shocked. "Ok Bridgette, you gotta tell all." Bridgette sighed,

"Ok." She sat down. "That day, was the worst of my life, by far. We were all asleep, the day had been great and I never knew that I was in danger. I remember hearing my mother scream, everything happened so fast. I was ripped from my bed, and thrown onto the floor. I clung to my mother for dear life. I remember them shouting at me. 'Get up you filthy Jew!' They threw us into a huge van, I was covered with bruises." She stopped. Geoff put his arm around her.

"Its ok baby, take your time." He purred. Bridgette took a breath, and then continued.

"We rode in the van for days. Finally, we arrived in horrible camp. Every day, we were fed less and less. We were whipped and hurt. One day, my mother…." She started sobbing. "You have no idea how horrible they were."

"Actually, Bridgette, we escaped from Auschwitz." I said. She looked at me and threw her arms around me.

"My friend, I hate them even more for doing those horrible things to all of you. How did you escape?"

"I'll explain it all as soon as you're finished."

"–Sigh- Ok." She continued. "My mother, died." I could see the pain in her face; I know what that feels like. "After about three months of this, many Jews organized an escape. It was terrifying and hopeful at the same time. When we escaped, I ran for my life. I received word that so many of us had been captured and killed, but I somehow managed to stay alive. Later I was taken in my Geoff's mother, when she found me on the streets. After two years of living with them, I married Geoff, and here we are now." Her face was tear-stained.

"Bridgette, its ok, I know what it feels like… They killed Mama and Mary." said Courtney.

"Oh My God!" Bridgette cried. I don't know what came over me, but I burst into tears. I was stronger than that! But I couldn't help it. "Oh Gwen," she said, holding me in her arms. "Tell me what happened to you?" I proceeded to tell her everything, all about the camp, Mama and Mary, and our escape. I told the story all the way up to present day. By the time I finished, everyone was asleep, all but Bridgette.

"Wow, so what's your plan now?" she asked

"We are on our way to Switzerland, to start over. That why we came here, we wanted to know if we could use you boat to the cross the water?"

"Of Course, I'll do anything to know you guys are safe."

"Thank you so much." I said, hugging her.

"My God. Gwen, you are the same as we were as kids, brave and quiet."

"Ha-ha!" It was nice to talk to Bridgette again.

"So tell me," she got us some more coffee. "Are you and Trent together?" She asked, even though I could tell she knew the answer.

"Yea." I blushed. "He's the Greatest."

"Yay! Well I'll tell you, the way he looks at you, He's seriously in love with you."

"I know, he's so sweet, I love him so much. So what about you miss 18 and married?"

"Ha-Ha, well when you love someone, you never want to be without them."

"I know what you mean." I said, looking at Trent.

"So, did Duncan and Courtney finally give up the 'I hate you' act?"

"Yes, but it's not all sunshine and roses, especially when you have to listen to them." I laughed,

"Gwen, Its so nice to see you again." My eyes filled with tears. She hugged me.

"I thought you were gone." I started crying again. What the heck was wrong with me!

"Its ok, It's most important to never give up hope."

**I knew then, that we were going to survive, No… we were going to live.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**I LOVE this chapter. thanks so much for alll the support guys! I really love writing this. this story is becoming less about the actual camp but about their journey to a new life :)**_

_**New chapter coming soon!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	19. Part three: Chapter seven

_**OK so this is such a fun story to write and I can't thank you guys enogh for all the support of this fic!**_

_**ok so enjoy**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Trent's POV:**

I awoke suddenly; Mike was talking in his sleep. I looked around the room, Duncan had crashed out on the floor, and Courtney was sleeping on a chair. Zoey was sleeping on a couch, Mike was asleep leaning against the wall, and Gwen was sleeping in my arms. Everything played through my head again: Bridgette was alive, and married. Wow, it made me think about Gwen, Yea we are only barely 16, but maybe that could be us someday. All I know for know is: I will do anything for her.

**Zoey's POV:**

"You Dang Nazis! I'm too old to die!" I awoke suddenly. Mike was talking in his sleep.

"Ehy, put yo hands up!"

"A perfect 10!" OK this was just too weird.

"Mike!" I said shaking him "Mike!"

"What! Zoey?" He asked.

"Mike, are you ok? You were talking in your sleep."

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Mike? Tell me."

"Zoey, you have to promise me that you will never tell anyone about this."

"I promise."

He sighed "I have multiple personalities."

"What?"

"When I was little, my parents were horrible to me, when they put me in the orphanage I got 4 other personalities."

"Oh Mike." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Well explains the Russian lady. Oh my God, that's why you said you can't come with us, isn't it?

"Yes, I can't bring you into it."

"Mike, I would never not like you because you have other personalities."

"Zoey, You're the only who has ever understood me." Out of nowhere he leaned in to kiss me… and I didn't pull away. I knew then, I liked Mike…a lot. He pulled away, and took my hand.

"Zoey, after the war is over, would you go out with me?"

"Of Course!" I said. "Now tell me, who are your other personalities."

He sighed. "There is Svetlana, the Russian gymnast."

"Ha-ha, she knocked out the officers."

"Then there is Chester, an old man who comes out when I'm frustrated." Mike is so quirky, I know that he needs me to understand, it's actually kinda cool.

"Then there is Manitoba, an Australian explorer that comes out when I wear a fedora."

"Ha-ha. A fedora? That's so funny."

"Ha-ha, then there is Vito, an American, party-crazed, weirdo. He comes out when I loose my shirt." I couldn't hold it in, I started to crack up. "yea, I'm not proud of that one."

"Well now that I know, you have no choice, you're coming with us." I smiled

"Zoey-"

"No buts, c'mon, it's a chance for a new life!"

"Alright, I'll come."

"Yay! Ok now, get some sleep." I went back over to the chair and slowly dozed off.

**Gwen's POV:**

I awoke to a kiss on my forehead. I looked around the room Bridgette was up cooking. I walked into the kitchen.

"Need some help?" I asked.

"Sure, can you slice and butter these." She pointed to a hug loaf of bread. I went over and started slicing it.

"So, I think we'll head out today." I sighed. Bridgette stopped cooking.

"Gwen, you've been here for one night, I haven't seen you in years, the least you can do is stay one more day." She said, playfully splashing me with water from the sink.

"ha-ha, We'll stay another day, but you're so gonna pay for that!" I laughed, splashing her with water. We both laughed for a few minutes. Then Geoff came into the room and put his arms around her, and kissed her.

"Hi." She said. "Coffee?"

"Sure beautiful." He said, while she poured him coffee.

"I got them to stay another day!" she said happily.

"Nice! Morning Gwen!"

"Hey Geoff." I said, slicing the bread. A few minutes later, everyone was around the table, drinking coffee and eating.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot how good butter tasted." Laughed Duncan. Everyone laughed.

"So, I know you guys must be exhausted, however, I need the guys help to get that boat in sailing condition." laughed Geoff.

"I'm cool with that." said Duncan.

"Sure man." Said Trent.

"Alright." said my dad.

"Cool." laughed Mike. After the guys drank their coffee, they headed out to the docks.

"Bye beautiful." Said Trent, kissing my forehead.

"Bye, I said." I heard Duncan ask for a kiss and then a slap shortly followed.

"Bye Zoey!" said mike. Zoey waved and stared. Then they left, Zoey was still in a daze. There was no danger of them getting caught; the dock and cottage were very well hidden.

"Zoey?" said Courtney, waving her hand in front Zoey's face. "Ha-ha."

"What?" Zoey, snapped back.

"You were in a serious daydream sister." Laughed Bridgette.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking."

"About…?" I asked.

"Mike, maybe?" said Courtney.

"No!" we all looked at her. Seeing that she was defeated she sighed. "Yes."

"I knew it!" said Courtney. "I've seen the way he looks at you."

" Ok Zoey, spill." I said.

" Ok, last night, Mike asked me o go out with him."

"Yay!" we all said.

"You don't think he's weird at all?" asked Courtney.

"Courtney!" I kicked her shin under the table.

"Oww! I mean funny?"

"I know what you meant. And I like quirky guys."

"Ha-ha." Said Bridgette.

**Duncan's POV:**

We walked out unto the small docks and saw the little sailboat.

"It's not much, but it'll be enough." said Geoff. He showed us where the supplies were and we started to fix up the ship. All of a sudden, mike's shirt got caught on one of the hooks, and his hair slicked back and his expression completely changed.

"Hey yo, what we doin on this sorry thing." He said.

"um dude, this boat is gonna get us across." Said Trent.

"Oh yea well I'm gonna just get some sun yo."

"Um no you're not, you're gonna work." I shouted.

" Who's gonna make me."

"Me." I said, making a fist.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Said Trent. "Cool, it." he threw mike's shirt at him. All the sudden, regular Mike was back.

"whoa, ok lets fix the boat." Everyone looked at mike like he was insane.

"Dude, what the heck just happened." He sighed.

"Guys, I have multiple personalities."

"What!"

"I have a multiple personalities that come out when they are triggered."

"That makes sense of the Russian lady." I said.

"Dude, why didn't you just tell us?"

"Because its strange!" He shouted,

"Its ok man, just try to keep them in." said Trent.

"You guys are cool, thanks." We all got back to work.

**Zoey's POV:**

We talked and laughed all morning, it was so great! No Nazis, no worries. After a while the guys came back in. Mike seemed upset.

"Mike , you ok?"

"Nope."

"American party-crazed weirdo?"

"Yep."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**I love the realtionship of Zoey and Mike, its so sweet. Mike's secret didn't last long :( It maks me feel so bad for him ( yea ik he's a cartoon :P )**_

_**So Enjoy, Review, and read the next chapter!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	20. Part three: Chapter eight

_**Ok so the I meant to publish this earlier but the doc manager is having issues. so I hope you enjoy.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Mike's POV:**

Zoey is so amazing. She's the first person who's understood me. Not to mention that she is the most beautiful girl I've ever met.  
"I told them about my personalities." I said

"Awe, how did they take it?"

"Good! I can stay!"

"Yes!" she hugged me. "Wait, then why are you upset."

"Because I have no idea what they do when I'm out and how to bring ME back."

"It's ok… I'll never give up on you. I promise." Zoey officially is the most amazing girl I've ever met. Maybe, just maybe I could tell her about Mal. NO! That would put her in danger; I could never and will never put her in danger.

**Bridgette's POV:**

My life was finally complete. I was married to the best guy in the world, I lived in peace, and I was with my best friend in the world. The best part is that they were happy. I looked over and saw Gwen resting in Trent's arms. I always knew they would end up together. I knew though, that it wasn't safe here, and tomorrow, they would have to go, and I wouldn't know if they were ok. Courtney walked into the kitchen to get some water.

"Oh hey Bridgette." She looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Oh I'm fine; it's just so great to see you all." Courtney was smarter than that, she saw right through my excuse. She pulled me in for a hug.

"It's ok, we'll be alright." I couldn't help but cry, yeesh first Gwen, now me.

"Bridgette, we survived Auschwitz for a reason, we can't die now." I knew she was right.

"Gwen, Courtney, Zoey? Can you guys give me a hand with dinner?" they all agreed. After dinner, Everyone sat down in the living room.

"So, tomorrow we head out across the water?" asked Mike.

"Yea, If we can make it across the water, the we'll be able to get jobs and start over." said Trent.

"It's gonna be great, all of us living together in like a tiny little village." said Zoey. Everyone cracked up at her tone of voice. We laughed and talked about the future. At about 10:00 I saw Trent and Gwen walk outside.

**Gwen's POV:  
**Trent took my hand, and led me outside.

"Can you believe it?" he said. "We get to start over, forget all this."

"I'm not sure I want to forget."

"Why?"

"This experience has changed me, my perspective on life. Every single second I'm alive, I learn something new about myself. I don't want to forget that." He looked at me. "What?"

"Gwen I have to tell you something"

"Ok."

"Ever since you gave me that kiss when we were kids, you have been absolutely everything to me. Every single second when I'm with you, I feel like I'm walking on air. You made me see this whole thing in a different light. I love every day that I'm with you. And now I realize, that I could never live a single day **_without you_**." He said, and then he got down on one knee. Oh my God! I started to cry.

"Gwen Ruuger, I don't ever want to love anyone else, ever. Please will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes! Yes Trent I will marry you." I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. Everything was perfect. He slipped a copper ring around my finger.

"Its not much, but…"

"Its beautiful, and I love it." we stood out there for a while kissing and just stuck in the moment. Everything was perfect.

**Courtney's POV:**

"Oh My God!" I shouted. All of the girls were up in Bridgette's Guest room. Gwen had just told us that Trent proposed to her!

"EEEEEE!" shouted Zoey. "Ha-ha, sorry." We all laughed

"Oh Gwen, I'm so happy for you!" said Bridgette, looking at the little copper ring.

"What does your dad think about this?" I asked.

"Trent is down there talking to him right now. Poor Trent, he's probably grilling him."

"Well he's gonna have to get my blessing too." I laughed

"You're blessing?"

"Oh Yea, Mama Bear is coming out and she's not gonna let her baby go that easy!" we all laughed hysterically.

"Don't you think you're a little young?" asked Zoey.

"Yea, but we plan on getting married when we are 17, after the war." I hugged her.

"I'm so excited, for everything, our new lives!" I laughed

"Oh, it's gonna be so great!" flopping back onto the bed. Zoey is hilarious

"I know!" I shouted.

"C'mon lets try to get some sleep. We all flopped unto our beds, but after 5 minutes of trying to sleep,

"Oh My God Gwen, you're getting married!" I shouted, and we were back to talking.

**Trent****'s POV:**

"So you see Mr. Ruuger, Gwen is the most important thing to in the world and I love her. I promise that I can support her and will always love her." I told him. Mr. Ruuger and I had been talking for about an hour.

"I trust you kid." He said, standing up. "And I know Gwen will be happy. You've got my blessing."

"Thanks sir."

"Besides, it's not you I'm worried about, it's the other guy." He chucked.

He stood up and walked into the kitchen. It was late I lay down on the couch and tried to sleep. Wait, was the other guy Duncan or Mike honestly I'd be worried about both. Mr. Ruuger was cool; he had taken on the father role for all of us, especially Gwen, Zoey, and Courtney. I was so happy; I would be able to spend my life with the most amazing girl that I've ever met.

**Gwen's POV:**

I awoke early in the morning. Everything that had happened last night played through my head. Than I remembered, we had to leave today. At about 9:00 everyone was ready… and teary eyed, well at least all the girls.

"Gwen, I wish you best of luck, go start your life over!" cried Bridgette, pulling me into her arms. "Never give up hope."

"When will I see you again?"

"Well I'm coming to your wedding aren't I?!" she Laughed. "Be strong." She said I we walked out the door. "Take care of her Trent!" she yelled.

"I will!"

Courtney, Zoey, and Bridgette had a long goodbye also. The Guys just did that weird guy-hug thing and slapped each other on the shoulder. As we all boarded the boat, I thought to myself, how great it was to see Bridgette again. Duncan lifted the anchor and we set sail. Mike had to pretend that he was Nazi. As we sailed away I saw Bridgette waving and I began to cry… AGAIN! Trent grabbed my hand.

"It's ok." He smiled.

"Off to our new lives!" shouted Duncan, standing on the tip of the boat.

"Get down Stupid, someone will see you." said Courtney, we all laughed. The wind blew in my face and the water sprayed my face. This was perfect; this was what I wanted to never go away… happiness.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Aww. ok we are getting down to the wire here. Part four starts on the next chapter! I expect about 5 or 6 more._**

**_Read, Review, and enjoy!_**

**_~astrid_**


	21. Part four: chapter one

_**Ok so PART4! YAY!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Duncan's POV:  
**There we were, sailing across the giant lake, only about an hour away from Switzerland, then the wind stopped.

"Dang it!" I shouted "We need to be in Switzerland NOW!"

"Calm down, everything is going to be ok." said Courtney, coming to the tip of the boat. "We'll make it acr-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" she fell into the water.

"Courtney!" I yelled as a jumped into the water and helped her out of the sea. "Saved your life Princess, again." I smirked,

"Ugh, and I actually thought you cared about me instead of bragging rights, for once." She said, while wringing out her dress and hair.

"I do care Princess." I said, looking into her eyes.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that, it makes me want to forgive you."

"In that case, I don't think I will." She was so pretty when she is frustrated, even though her eyes look like she wants to kill me… the usual.

"Ugh, you drive me insane, you know that?" she said

"I do, and I pride myself in it." She was just about ready to explode.

"You are such… such… grrrrrr."

"Duncan! Try not to get yourself murdered!" joked Trent.

"Don't worry, she knows she loves me." I snickered.

"…Idiot." She said under her breath.

**Zoey's POV:**

Finally, after two hours of sailing, we hit land.

"Move quickly now!" Mr. Ruuger shouted, we need to get inland…far!" We ran for our lives, we had to get inland, we just had too. I knew in heart that if God _**(Please don't give me issues, she is Jewish.)**_ let us survive at the hands of the Nazis… twice; He wouldn't let us die now. We ran and ran, through forest and snow, it was early march now so there was still some snow. I kept my head down and just ran, all of the sudden Mike said,

"Now what are we running from mate?" he asked, in a heavy accent. I noticed that he was wearing a fedora.

"Oh geez mike, Please just run!"

"alright little lady!" he said, then he bolted in front of all of us. Wait a minute, Australian accent, fedora? Its Manitoba! I ran up to see him.

"Manitoba, can you find a good place to make camp?" I asked him.

"Sure thing miss." He said. "Up ahead, there is a clearing ."

"Guys! Mike's found us a clearing," I yelled to the rest of them.

"Ok, c'mon guys!" shouted Trent.

We followed him up a to large cliff. Over the cliff was a small valley, it had a freshwater lake, and was completely hidden.

"Wow!" said Trent. "Its perfect!"

"Better yet, there is a town about a mile north." said Mike, or Manitoba.

"Yes!" said Duncan, climbing down into the valley. I took off Mike's hat and kissed him on the cheek. He immediately snapped back to Mike.

"Whoa, what was that for?" he asked, in a daze.

"That!" I said, turning him to the valley.

"Whoa, did I find that?"

"Well, sorta." I said. "But its perfect!"

**Trent's POV:**

We all climbed down into the valley.

"Dude, this is amazing!" uttered Duncan, we were all in shock. We mapped out the whole place, there was a water source, and a huge clearing for us to build houses, and the best part, the whole place was surrounded by tall cliffs.

"Help me set up some tents, guys." Duncan, Mr. Ruuger, Mike, and I pitched the tents that Geoff had given us. Gwen and Courtney were getting some drinking water, and Zoey was starting a fire.

"Zoey, you want some help with that?" I heard Mike ask.

"That's so sweet of you, but I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself." She replied. Zoey was like no one else, she was like the niceness of Gwen and the aggressiveness of Courtney in one person. To be honest, its kinda frightening. She put Scott in the Infirmary! Mike obviously likes her, and I just hope for his safety,he's a good guy.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**So what did you think?! this was kinda short because I'm having a hard time finding time to write :(**_

_**So Its getting down to the wire here! New chapter coming soon.**_

_**I have a few idea for a new fic:**_

_**1) Duncanx Courtney story, where Courtney is Duncan's gaurdian angel. **_

_**2) GwenxTrent Ghost story( like Gwen or Trent dies Ghost story romance thing)**_

_**3) ZoeyxMike mystery story.**_

_**So tell me which one you want me to make next.**_

_**Thanks **_

_**~Astrid**_


	22. Part four: Chapter two

_**Ok... so brace yourselves, we get some very heartbreaking zoke here.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Trent's POV:**

"Watch out!" I yelled to everyone as a tree fell. We were cutting some down to build some houses. It was now the beginning of April and we had been living in the small tents for about a month, but we decided that it was time to build permanent living arrangements. "Duncan, Mike, Mr. Ruuger, can you guys help me carry this." I shouted. We all lifted up the tree and carried it back into the valley. Gwen, Zoey and Courtney, were packing small sack full of food.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Duncan

"We are packing some food for our trip." said Zoey

"Trip?" I asked.

"We are going to the village to try to find jobs as seamstresses, and it's about a two mile walk." said Gwen.

"Good luck Princess." smirked Duncan. I don't get him; he wants Courtney to like him right?

"Thank you." said Courtney dryly. Duncan was shocked, and to be honest so was I. when had Courtney even not taken a chance to tell him off?

**Courtney's POV:**

"Uh Princess, something wrong?" Duncan asked.

"Nope. Goodbye Duncan." I said starting to climb out of the valley. Gwen and Zoey followed. When we were on level ground Gwen looked at me like I was crazy.

"Um Courtney, what's up with you? You're completely okay with Duncan's comments." she asked.

"I've realized something." I sighed. "Why should I give him the satisfaction of making me upset, when all I get from it is frustration. Sure I like him, but there comes a time for everyone to wake up, and I don't think he ever will."

"Oh don't give up hope, its just…" said Zoey.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, I think that you should talk to him."

"There is nothing to talk about." I huffed

"Um you can't just ignore him." said Gwen.

"I won't ignore him," I said. "I just won't get frustrated." We walked for about 15 minutes north, until we came to a small town.

"Oh its so cute." said Zoey. I looked around. There were of little houses and shops, they looked like they were out of a storybook. We walked into a little clothes store. I walked up to the attendant at the desk, a nice looking elderly lady

"Excuse me; are there any open positions for seamstresses?" Gwen asked.

"Well, it's your lucky day, my seamstresses quit on my yesterday. Lets see what you can do." She stood up. "Come with me dears." she said, motioning us to follow her. She led us to good sized work room. It was filled with dozens of rolls of fabric.

"Mrs.?" Asked Zoey.

"Mrs. Dallas, but please call me veronica."

" Ok , Veronica, We had made these dresses that we are wearing right now." I said. She examined the dresses.

"Very well done, Ok, you got the job." She smiled.

"Thank you so Much!" said Gwen.

"Alright dears, be here tomorrow, around 7 am."

"Yes, thank you!" said Zoey. We walked out of the little shop.

"YAY!" Zoey squealed. "We've got Jobs!"

"Ok let's go back and tell them the news!" I said.  
we walked back to the valley and climbed down. The guys were building the foundation of one of our cabins.

"it looks great!" said Gwen, Running to hug Trent.

"How was it?" he asked.

"We got the Job!" she shouted, kissing him.

"Yes! He said, picking her up and twirling her around. It made me so sad to see them so happy; Duncan was never supportive like that. I sat down by the fire.

"Princess, something wrong?" Duncan asked.

"No." I huffed.

"I know you better than that Princess, what's bugging you."

"What's bugging me is that I want to be with you, but you make it so hard!" I told him.

"I make it hard, you always yell at me!"

"I yell at you because you take joy in driving me insane!"

"Yea, but that's who we are." He said, sitting down next to me. "Princess, the reason I do that is because there is no other way for me to tell you how much I care about you."

"You could say it!" I cried. "Not all the time, but It'd be nice to hear every once and a while."

"Princess, I really care about you, and when you blank me like that, I don't know what I'll do." He was very sincere.

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do. Our relationship will never be like Pasty and Elvis' because I care about you too much."

"Pasty and Elvis?" I gave him a look.

"And that is my princess." he said putting his arm around me. We walked back over to the house foundation and helped by holding up support beams. Mike and Zoey were hoisting up the wood for the roof. I saw Mike's expression change suddenly. He was so weird.

**Mike (Mal) POV:  
**What was I doing? I looked around, a very beautiful girl was helping put up support beams. We were building a house. Geez Mike, always a goody goody. What if accidentally, I let go of my side of the beam, would it happen to fall? Yes, I do think I'll try that. I climbed higher onto the frame of the house, holding my beam tight until…. It slipped.

**Gwen's POV:**

"ZOEY!" I screamed. A wooden beam had fallen on top of her.

"Mike! What happened!

"My beam, It slipped." He looked so evil. I ran over to Zoey and lifted the beam off of her.

"Zoey!" I said, crying. "Please, Zoey, talk to me." No words.

"COURTNEY!" I screamed. She ran over as fast as she could.

"She has a pulse! She's Alive!" We moved her into one of the tents.

**Mike's POV:**

What had happened, I felt so out of it.

"Mike!" Courtney yelled. "What were you doing!" she sounded angry.

"I...I don't know. What did I do?"

"You dropped a beam on Zoey!" she yelled. I ran into the tent and saw Zoey lying there, unconscious. What have I done! I staggered back. I had caused this. Tears rolled down my cheek and my heart shattered. She had bruises all over her. How Could I… Mal. My personalities had hurt her. I couldn't do this anymore! Zoey is the only girl that has ever understood me… and I hurt her. Never again! I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote her a note explaining everything. I packed my bag and when no body was looking climbed out of the valley. I couldn't stay, I couldn't hurt anyone else.

"**Never again."** I told myself.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Oh I love ZOKE. Everytime I say I'm gonna end it soon, a new idea unfolds and I write 5 more chapters, thats what happened when I wrote this. It was supposed to end, but then I had an awesome idea!**_

_**Ok so for my next fic, I think It's gonna be the same couples centred around them all.( Like this is technically GxT, but its kinda all three now!) The new Idea is gonna be another Historical fic! Its so fun to wtite historical fics! and I feel like I can add so much more emotion if the circumstances actually happned!**_

_**New Chapter coming soon!**_

_**Review Please!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	23. Part four: Chapter three

_**Lots of Fluff and Ducney finally admits feelings!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Courtney's POV:**

I sat in Zoey's tent with Gwen, caring for Zoey. She still hadn't awoken; she was going to be ok right? No, she was going to be ok, she has to.

"Courtney," said Gwen, putting her hand on my shoulder. "She'll be fine, I know she will." She had tears in her eyes. Zoey was laying there, her face and arms covered with bruises.

"What's this?" said Gwen, picking up a folded piece of paper lying on the blankets. She looked at it closer.

"It's from Mike." she said, very sad. "It's for Zoey." she said, handing me the paper. I opened the paper.

"Courtney! It's not for us."

"Zoey's unconscious, besides, I'd like to see Mike's excuse." I started reading the letter.

"Where is Mike anyway?" she asked. I scanned through the letter.

"Here's you answer." I uttered, holding up the paper for her to see.

"Oh My God! That makes so much more sense than Mike being the cause! But we have to get him back!" she Cried.

"He purposely dropped a wooden beam on Zoey and you want to bring him back!"

"He didn't… one of his personalities did!"

"It still doesn't make sense; none of his personalities are evil. There is something he's not telling us."

"That's why we have to find him, and obviously he is in love with Zoey and I think Zoey likes him too!"

"Fine, we'll find mike." I said, walking outside. The guys were finishing the walls of the first cabin.

**Mike's POV:**

I walked for hours until stopping to rest. I had to keep walking because when I wasn't walking, I thought about Zoey. How could I have hurt her, how could Mal. I know now that I can never fall in love, because if I do, I put them in danger. But a part of me knows that I can never stop loving Zoey…ever. I don't even know what I'll do now, I just can't be with anyone. I found myself crying, collapsed on the ground.

"I'm so sorry Zoey."

**Zoey's POV:**

Ugh, I felt so horrible, my head pounded and limbs throbbed. Where was I? I looked around and saw that I was in the tent. I flipped over on my side, but my arm hit a sharp piece of paper. It was from mike. I opened the letter and read it, crying.

_Zoey,_

_I can't tell you how sorry I am. _

_I need you to know that I never in a million years would I mean to hurt you._

_My personalities took control and… I'm so sorry._

_I need you to know that I have never felt so in love with someone as I am with you._

_I know now that because I love you, I have to leave, even though I dread every moment that I am without you._

_As long as I stay, you are in danger. _

_I knew my personalities would complicate things, but I want to thank you._

_Thank you for taking me with you, for helping me, and most importantly, never giving up on me._

_I will never forget you,_

_Mike_

I dropped the letter onto the floor as my heart broke. Oh Mike! I felt something snap in me, he loves me. This is not his fault and I need him back. Then Gwen came into the room and grabbed the letter off of the ground.

"Zoey, are you alright."

"We have to find Mike." I told her.

"We will but you are not well enough yet Zoey. You'll have to stay here." As she was walking out, I grabbed her arm.

"Gwen," I looked into her eyes. "I am the reason Mike left, I have to do this, Alone." She looked at me like I was crazy. "Please Gwen, I think I love him, and you know what that feels like. Please, I have to do this." Her eyes changed, she understood.

"Ok, pack your things; you'll have to leave soon if you want to find him." she sighed.

"Thank you." I said, hugging her.

**Courtney's POV:**

Gwen ran back into the tent to grab the letter.

"Trent!" cried Gwen. "Read this! It's from Mike." His eyes scanned the letter for a minute then he looked up.

"We have to find him."

"The Guy's insane!" said Duncan.

"Yea, he's quirky, but if it wasn't for him we'd all be back in Nazi hands so we gotta find him."

"Fine." huffed Duncan.

"Actually, none of you are," said Gwen. "Zoey is going alone."

"What! She can't go alone, especially if she is going to find Mike." said Duncan.

"He never meant to hurt me!" Zoey walked out of the tent, her face stained with tears and her hair blowing free in the wind.

"Zoey please," I said "It's not safe. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Courtney, I need to find Mike, otherwise I don't think I'll ever be able to live down the regret." She said, pulling me into a hug. " I think I love him courtney." She whispered. For some reason it just hurt me that she was so in love. For some reason I wanted Duncan to show that he cared about me, because honestly, I don't know if he does.

"Go, go find him." I cried. Zoey seemed so happy, and wanted make sure, she never let that go.

"You're letting her go! Just like that?" said Duncan, shocked. He doesn't understand about love, at all. "Princess, did you think this through?"

"No Duncan I didn't! You don't think love through, you just follow your heart and go with it." I said. Zoey smiled at me and her eyes said 'Thank you'. After everyone walked away to make sure Zoey got out of the valley safely, Duncan stayed with me.

"Um Princess, when do you not think everything through."

"Since I realized that I am in love with you! Being around you made me learn to be free and just go with it. And I love it, for once I feel happy. But never, ever have you showed that you loved me." I started to cry

"Courtney," he started. He called me Courtney, I knew that he meant what he was about to say. "When Trent and I first discovered that they had taken you away, I was so lost. A part of me was gone. Please, know that I love you and will never stop loving you. When I talk to you, I feel still so intimidated, like if I slip, I'll loose you. But now I realize that not showing how I feel is what's loosing you. Listen to me, I am no good at expressing it, but Courtney, when I am without you, I feel empty." Tears were gathered in his blue eyes and his black hair was blowing in the wind. "Please Courtney." He choked out the words and looked at the ground. I lifted his face so our eyes met.

"I love you too." I pulled him closer and kissed him. Now I felt complete, he loves me, and he told me.

**Trent's POV:**

It was about 9:00 at night, and Gwen and I were in the cabin. The roof wasn't finished, so we lied on the floor, looking up at the stars.

"So did you ever find out the answer?" she asked.

"Answer? To what?"

"Why the stars shine, ever find out why?" she asked. I sat up, pulling her into my arms.

"They shine for you, always." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Would you go back? Would you change anything about our lives?" she asked putting her head to my shoulder.

"No," I said lifting her face to see her eyes. "Everything that has happened to us, led up to us starting our new lives, me being with you. So no, I wouldn't change a thing." I pulled her close and kissed her. We lied there under the stars, until, slowly, we drifted off to sleep.

**Zoey's POV:**

After leaving the valley I walked for hours, not stopping. I didn't even know where I was going; I just had to find him. I was so thirsty; my canteen was just about empty. Then I heard it, rushing water. I ran to the sound until next thing I knew I was falling. Then I was in someone's arms, swinging on a vine? I looked up… It was Mike! We swung off and I really have no idea what was happening. Soon I was on the ground.

"Mike?" I asked

"No dear, I'm Svetlana." Oh great, Svetlana. "My gosh, you're freezing, come with me dear." She or he? I don't know, but whoever it was led me to a small camp. There was a fire! When I sat by the fire Svetlana brought me warm soup. Mike had himself quite the setup here, a tent and food.

"Now tell me, who are you? And why were you out so late alone?"

"I'm Zoey, and I was looking for Mike."

"You're Zoey?" she asked. "Well that makes sense. Mike is always talking about you, how we are under strict orders never to embarrass his around you" We both laughed.

"You know dear, because Mike loves you, it puts you is a great danger."

"Danger?"

"Well deary it wasn't Mike who hurt you dear, It was Mal."

"Mal? Mike never told me about him."

"Well that makes sense too, He's not exactly friendly, and whoever Mike loves, he intends to destroy."

"Why?"

"Because his sole existence is to make Mike's life miserable. And My dear when he is without you, he is."

"well I promised Mike I'd never give up on him… **EVER"**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**AWWWWWWWW. Anyone getting the theme here? ( hint: its the title) so I will have like three of four more, including Gwen and Trent's wedding!**_

_**ok new chapter coming soon,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**_

_**~Astrid**_


	24. Part four: Chapter four

_**Ok so we have some MAJOR backstory on Mike! enjoy!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Zoey's POV:**

Svetlana and I talked for about an hour. I noticed that when Svetlana was out, her hair was longer and she wore lots of makeup. I know this sounds weird but mike actually looked pretty. Ha-ha I never thought I'd see mike in makeup. Well, I guess it wasn't mike; I've grown to think of Mike's personalities as his weird brothers and sisters, Ha-ha. She talked about all the annoying guys she had to live with in Mike's head.

"It's like living with a bunch of monkeys." She laughed "well, except for one."

"Ooh, and who is that?" I asked. Svetlana was actually growing on me; well hands down she beats Chester.

"Manitoba." she blushed, hard.

"The Aussie who always wears the fedora and calls every girl Sheila?"

"Yea..." she turned even redder.

"Now tell me about all of you, when did you get into Mike's head?" I asked. She sighed and her eyes looked so sad.

"When Mike was very little, about four, his mother died. After that, his father started drinking and…" her eyes started to tear up. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok." Mike had such a tragic, and to hear it from one of his personalities hurt.

"He hurt him. Poor little mike was hurt every day, every day he grew weaker. When he was six, he spilt. The first to come was Mal. His first purpose was actually to protect Mike from his father. but his personality was very agressive and he could be dangerous. Whenever Mal came out he fought his father back, but this just made his father angrier. With his beating getting worse, Vito and Manitoba arrived. Vito's purpose was to make Mike happy again. Manitoba came to help him escape. One night, he dared to escape the house; Manitoba took control and planned a route for him to escape. He started running and running but couldn't get over the wall. The first thing I ever remember doing was getting over that wall. That was my purpose, to get him out. I kept running, I didn't even know where I was going, or who I was, I just knew I had to run. Suddenly I found myself in mike's subconscious.

'Where am I?' I remember asking a guy with slicked back hair. We were and will be the same age as the body but then we were all about 8. Well, except for Chester, but he wasn't there yet.

'Whoa looks like we got another one, and a girl, and quite a pretty one too. I'm Manitoba.' Said a boy in a fedora. Ha-ha, I remember thinking it was so weird that he spoke with that accent.

'Let me introduce myself little lady, I'm Vito, and you're in Mike's subconscious.'

'Who is Mike?'

'Why he's the main personality Sheila.' Said Manitoba

'Main personality?' I asked.

'Let me explain,' said a voice, when he stepped closer I saw his hair was sticking straight up and he had bright eyes. 'Because they're not exactly doing a good job.'

'Well we can't all be the protector dude.' said Vito.

'I'm Mal by the way, what yours?' he asked. I didn't really know my name until I just felt like it was Svetlana.

'I'm Svetlana.' I said shyly.

'Ok, so see here Svetlana.' He proceeded to explain to me everything about Mike's dad and MPD.

'You see, I'm the protector, that greaser over there is Vito, he's here to make Mike happy, and Manitoba was called to help Mike escape, now why are you here?'

'I, I don't know, all I remember was being out there and doing flips over the high wall.'

'Can you do gymnastics?' he asked. I smiled, for some reason I got excited. I did three cartwheels and ended it in a flip round off.

'Well that answers my question.' He said

'So she's here to help mike in gymnastics?' said Vito.

' No dufus, she's here because without those flips, Mike would've been back in father's house. She's here for that reason.' said Mal. Back then, he was an exact copy of Mike, meant to protect us. He was nice, and he was like a brother, a friend."

**(End Flashback)**

"Wait, I thought you said Mal was evil." I asked.

'He is… now." She said her eyes now very teary. Then she continued her story.

"After we had escaped the father's house, we set out for a new home. We had spent a year, living on the streets. Till one day in Mike's subconscious.

'I can't live like this anymore!' Mal shouted. Without Mike's father to protect mike from, Mal became very quick to anger and very unapproachable. He became very upset and rarely smiled. He immediately disappeared, and Mike came in. Mal was the only one who could control when he took control, the rest of us, had triggers. We watched through the mind mirror as Mal approached and stole food from a stand.

'Mal! No!' shouted Mike. We watched in disbelief as he punched the store owner and stole more.

'Mike what are we gonna do?!' shouted Vito. Mike looked very upset.

'there's only one thing.' He looked at Manitoba.

' Mate, Mal is one of our best buds. Are you sure?'

' I have to do this, Mal is too dangerous. We all knew this day would come.' He said. Mal was the second in charge and had potential to take full control, we all knew what Mike had to do. He had to banish Mal. Mike focused hard and consequently Mal fell into the subconscious, leaving the body unconscious.

'What is going on?!' Mal shouted.

'You've gone to far Mal. You know what I have to do.' Mike's eyes were filled with tears.

'Mike, please, I have always been your best friend! With me you can stop living like this!' he shouted. Manitoba grabbed my hand.

'Hold on to me Sheila.' He whispered, I clung to Manitoba for dear Life. I remember Vito grabbing my hand. All three of us held each other, knowing what was to happen. Mike faced Mal. Mal's hair was now covering one of his eyes and his eyes were dark and scary. Mike shouted,

"Mal I don't need you anymore and banish you to the dark!' all of the sudden a wind blew stronger than I've ever seen. Manitoba held me tighter.' All of us staggered and struggled in by the force of the wind. But Mike stood tall, unwavering. Mal tried to move but the wind blew him back. Mike grabbed his hand.

'You will regret this Mike!'

**'I'm sorry my friend.' **

Said Mike with tears in his eyes. Then he let go, and Mal was blown away, far into the mind, where he could never see the light again... or so we thought."

(**End flashback)**

Svetlana buried her head in her knees and sobbed.

"So that's why he's so determined to make Mike's life miserable."

"Yes, somehow, he is able to control the body sometimes, and I fear the worst when he is out. I'm so sorry he hurt you."

"It's ok, I'm not afraid of him. The only thing I'm scared of is this war never ending." I looked over at her she was still crying.

"He was a great friend of yours, wasn't he?"

"Yes, him and Manitoba were my greatest friends. And when you see good friend loose their way… it hurts."

"So when did you all move on?"

"After Mal left, we went back to living on the street. One night a sister from the abbey took Mike in, and that's where we stayed. Chester came because mike was always frustrated, chester took that all from him."

"wow, thats heavy."

**Courtney's POV:**

"Gwen, I'm worried for Zoey." we sat in the girl's tent. It was so qiet without zoey cracking jokes.

"Don't worry, she's Zoey, she put Scott in the infirmary and took down Nazi gaurds, I think she can handle anything."

"Yea I guess you're right."

"Goodnight!"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Very sad Mal backstory! so I hope you liked it. I had some Svetoba! I really like that pairing! ok so new chapter coming soon!**_

_**review please!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	25. Part four: Chapter five

_**Ok so Nothing HUGE in this chapter but some nice normalness( I don't even know if that's a word, but I'm going with it XD )**_

_**so I just wanna say thank you to all of you who have been really supportive if this story**_

_**you know who you are! You're AWESOME!**_

_**so Enjoy this Chapter**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Trent's POV:**

"Good morning beautiful." I kissed Gwen's forehead. She was still asleep. I headed outside to go work on the cabin. It was very close to being done. We just had the roof to finish. Duncan came climbing down into the valley with a huge smile on his face.

"Dude!" he shouted, waving a radio in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"I'll explain later! Just listen to this!" he turned on the radio.

"As a final offensive strike the soviets completely encircle Berlin…" the radio cut out.

"Oh My God!" said Courtney, who had been standing behind him.

"The war is gonna end!" shouted Duncan. He swept Courtney off her feet and kissed her.

"Hopefully!" I shouted.

"What's all the excitement about?" said Gwen, putting her hand on m shoulder.

"Berlin is encircled! The war is gonna end!" shouted Courtney hugging her.

"Wait a minute, Gwen we have to go to the dress shop!"

"Oh yea! C'Mon!"

"Wait a minute; your shift doesn't start for another hour." I said.

"I know, but there is a big project we have to work on!" said Gwen, climbing with Courtney out of the valley.

"Gwen and Courtney…going work early, yeah they're up to something." said Duncan.

"Ha-ha, they are in a dress shop, I don't think we have anything to worry about." I laughed. We both got back to work on the house.

**Courtney POV:**

When we got the dress shop Veronica greeted us. Veronica had become like a grandmother to us over the past couple of weeks. She was so sweet and generous.

"Come, come girls, its almost done," she led us into the sewing room.

"What do you think?" she said, with a smile on her face. There before us stood the most beautiful wedding gown I had ever seen. We had spent weeks making it and veronica had put on some finishing touches.

"Oh my god!" squealed Gwen. It was still white but had tons of Gwen touches all over the place. There were beautiful midnight blue crystals that made beautiful designs, a beautiful midnight blue sash, and a matching veil.

"Veronica its perfect!" said Gwen.

"Well, try it on dear." said Veronica. Gwen ran into the dressing room and after a few minutes she came out. It was a beautiful flowing dress.

"No frills, no hoopskirt, and definitely no ruffles." said Veronica, repeating Gwen's request. It was simple but very beautiful, it suited her.

"Now Courtney here is your and Zoey's bridesmaid dresses." She held out beautiful knee-length dresses. They were Midnight blue, with crystals and black sash.

"Oh my goodness thank you Veronica. But I don't think I can afford this."

"Oh nonsense my dear, It's all on me."

"Oh Veronica, I could never ask you to do that!"

"You didn't, I offered! And oh my dear, It's a great day, haven't you heard the news?"

"Yes, Berlin is surrounded.

"Oh my dear that was weeks ago! Hitler was found dead last week! And Germany surrendered to the Soviets!"

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

"Oh yes my dear, I'd never lie about that!" We all hugged each other.

"Now tell me, where and when is this wedding of yours taking place?"

"Well it'll be in the fall, and will probably be in our valley."

"Your valley?"

"Oh yes, you see, there are four others besides Zoey and ourselves. We are building small houses in the most beautiful valley."

"Four others?"

"Yes, my father, my boyfriend and two friends."

"Well that's just wonderful child" she said. We had already told her about our experience at the hands of the Nazis.

"Well that sounds wonderful my dear. Now you two can have to day off… wait just a minute. Where is Zoey?" she asked.

"She was hurt very badly." We told her. The whole story would just inspire questions that we couldn't answer.

"Oh my, then take her this for me dear." She handed us Zoey's pay and a bag of cookies.

"Thank you so much Veronica." said Gwen, hugging her.

"Oh it's my pleasure darlings. See you tomorrow." We hugged her, left the shop, and started the walk home.

"Oh Gwen those are the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen."

"I Know! I'm So excited!" we laughed and talked all the way back.

**Zoey's POV:**

After Svetlana finished her story, we both fell asleep. I awoke early, to Mike talking in his sleep. I looked at his face… It was Mike! I didn't care if he was asleep but I kissed him. He awoke suddenly.

"Zoey?" He said smiling.

"Oh Mike!" I hugged him.

"what are you doing here."

"I had to find you, and bring you back!"

"Zoey I can't." His eyes were filled with tears. "I can't risk hurting you again!" He held me hands. "I can't."

"Mike…" I said, lifting his face so our eyes met. "You Didn't hurt me, Mal did."

"Wait, how did you…"

"Svetlana told me last night, everything."

"Oh."

"Mike I love you, and I'm not afraid of Mal!"

"You're not?"

"Of course not! All my life everyone else had been afraid of pain and death… but me. The only thing I'm afraid of is loosing the people I love."

"Zoey, I love you too… and That's why I can't put you in danger again."

"Please Mike; If you love me… you'll come back." I looked into his eyes. "Please."

"Zoey… I"

"**Please."**

"Ok, I'll come back with you."

"Really? Oh Mike!" I hugged him. We spent the rest of the morning talking and getting ready to go back home.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Oh Zoke I just love it! this is such a fun story to write and I'll keep writing it. I love how zoey is fearless! I'm gonna go with another Historical fic again! SO FUN But I really don't know what event**_

_**1) Orgeon trail ( USA) ( that will have tons of drama and sadness)**_

_**2) War of roses ( England) ( THAT would be fun)**_

_**3. ?**_

_**OK New Chapter coming soon!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	26. Part four: Chapter six

_**Ok so this is the second-to-last chapter! I loved writing this!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Duncan's POV:**

Trent and I were working on the cabin, when Gwen and Courtney were literally racing into the valley. Courtney came running to me and almost knocked me over with a hug.

"Whoa what put you in such a good mood?" I asked her.

"Do I have to be in a good mood to hug you?" She gave me a look.

"Nope, fine by me."

"Trent!" Gwen ran over to him.

"What is it?"

"Hitler was found dead and Germany has surrendered to the Soviets!" she hugged him.

"Yes!" We all sat around fire pit and ate breakfast.

"So when did you hear about all this." I asked them.

"This Morning at the dress shop, Mrs. Dallas told us." said Gwen.

"and gave you cookies." I said, reaching for the bag.

"Duncan! Those are for Zoey, as a get-well present." Courtney snapped at me.

"Zoey isn't unwell, and I think she'll share." I said, taking one.

"Sure you can have one Duncan." Said A voice from the top of the valley. There stood Zoey, with Mike behind her.

"Zoey! The girls shouted and ran to her. When she climbed down they practically knocked her over.

"You're ok."

"Of Course."

Mike came down the valley with a shameful look on face,

"Its ok dude." said Trent with a smile on his face. Mike smiled back and sat down with us. When the girl came over Zoey told us everything that had happened.

"Wow. Rescued by a Russian lady, doesn't that hurt your reputation red?" I laughed. Courtney kicked me in the shin… hard, and shot me a look.

"No Duncan, I don't think it matters."

"Ha-ha Lets get back to work." We all got up and started building.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Now we jump to the following September a few days before the wedding day**

**Of Gwen and Trent**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Zoey's POV:  
**

"Guys!" I shouted running down the valley as fast as I could holding a newspaper in my hand.

"Zoey! Slow down, what is it?" Gwen came running to me.

"Read this!" she took the paper from me.

"**Japan surrenders ending war…! OH MY GOSH!" **She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Everybody Get over here." I yelled. They all came running

"What ?" said Courtney

"Read this!" Gwen handed the paper to her dad.

"Japan surrenders ending war…!" Everybody started cheering.

"Oh my Gosh Finally!" said Trent, kissing Gwen. Everyone was just in disbelief.

"Now you don't have to have a war wedding!" said Zoey.

"A war wedding?" asked Gwen, with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Just thought of it, Impressive right?" We both laughed hysterically. Finally, the war was over, three houses were finished. One was the guys, another for the girls, and the last one was for Gwen and Trent after they were married. They were cute houses that lied along the river. The wedding was just three days away, and Gwen, Courtney and I were rushing to finish everything. The wedding was going to be small, right by our river. Geoff and Bridgette, Veronica, and few others of our friends from the town were attending. Gwen and I were cooking when Courtney called me into the cabin. I walked inside and Courtney was sitting on her bed with a letter in her hand, crying.

"Oh my goodness what is it?" She held out the letter for me to read. Her face was tear-stained, but happy. As I read the letter, Courtney cried again.

"Your brother, He's alive, and he found you. How?"

"Keep reading, he says he stumbled across Geoff and Bridgette."

"He wants to see you again, and come to the wedding." Courtney dried her tears.

"How do you feel about that?" I asked her, seeing she was troubled.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in so long. I guess I'm excited." I could see she was very upset.

"Courtney… I know you better than that. There is something you're not telling me"

"Read this." She said handing me another page. It read"

_**I'm so excited to see Gwen, Mama, Mary and you. I'm so glad you survived.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Peter**_

"Oh Courtney… he doesn't know."

"I …I don't know how to tell him."

"Oh Courtney, at least he will be here, and you will see him."

"I… I just want my mother and Mary to still be here, and when I think of Peter, I think of them.' She started sobbing.

"Courtney, when I came to that camp, I was also separated and lost my Mother and my brother. I was completely lost. But I realized something, Every moment I spent being sad about the time I didn't get to spend with them, Wasn't thanking God for the time I was able to spend with them. Life is a privilege Courtney; I know your Mother and Mary would not want you to spend it full of regret and sadness. They want you to live it the best you can. I know you Courtney, you can move on."

"Oh Zoey." She hugged me. "Thank you."

"Are you going to tell Gwen?"

"No, He wants to surprise her."

"C'mon, we have to finish decorating." We both walked outside and continued decorating. We strung beautiful lanterns in the trees; they looked absolutely beautiful in the dark. The light sparkled on the water, it was perfect.

"Mike can you help me string this last lantern on that tree, I cant reach it." I asked him.

"Zoey I can't do that…."

"I wonder when the Olympics will start again." I knew just how to bring out his personalities. His face changed.

"Svetlana get that for you!" he jumped way up and put it in the tree. His expressions changed back to normal.

"Zoey…" he gave me a sarcastic look and we both laughed.

"Bye guys we'll be back later." Gwen and Trent were walking out of the Valley.

"Where are you two going?" I asked.

"We are meeting Geoff and Bridgette at the shore." said Gwen.

"Oh yea, I forgot they were coming today. Bye!" and then they climbed out of the valley and disappeared into the forest.

**Gwen's POV:**

We began the four mile walk to the shore, talking and laughing. I couldn't help but be nervous for our wedding.

"What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself." He said, seeing I was uneasy.

" I'm just nervous." I said, looking at the ground. Trent stopped and took my hands.

"Listen Gwen, nothing will change, Your still my best friend, and always will be." He looked into my eyes. I smiled.

"Don't do that." I said, blushing.

"Do what?"

"look at me like that."

"why?"

"Because it makes me blush. And I hate the color pink!" We both laughed. After the long hike we made it to the shore and saw Geoff and Bridgette waiting for us.

"Gwen!" she called out. I ran over to her and hugged her. I looked closer, she was holding a tiny little baby.

"Bridge! You never told me in your letters!"

"I wanted to surprise you!"

" Oh my goodness." I said,, as she handed me the baby.

"Hello baby." I said, cradling the tiny thing.

"his name is John." She said, smiling. He had blonde hair and beautiful olive green eyes.

"Oh he's adorable. Oh, Bridgette its so great to see you again."

"Hey Gwen, We gotta get away from the shore before we're noticed.

"Ok. C'mon" We started the long walk back to the valley.

"So, where is this valley of yours." asked Geoff.

"It's a few miles north, but not too far." Trent and Geoff walked ahead, while Bridgette and I walked behind.

"Oh my goodness Bridgette he's adorable!" I said, cradling the little baby.

"Thank you."

"You don't think you're in over your head at all?" I asked her.

"Honestly, He's everything I didn't know I needed." She said very solemnly.

"So about you? Are you excited?" she asked.

"I'm terrified and elated at the same time!"

"Ha-ha that's exactly the feeling." She laughed

"So now for the important stuff….what's your dress?" we both laughed

"Its so beautiful, Zoey, Courtney, our employer, and I made it."

"your employer?"

"Oh she's the sweetest old lady you'll ever meet."

"Aw that's so nice. So tell me bout the dress. Color? I know it's not pink." She laughed.

"Oh, Its white with midnight blue crystals and a sash."

"Oh that must be gorgeous." We talked and laughed the rest of the way home.

When we reached the valley, We were greeted by Courtney and Zoey running to see us.

"Bridgette!" they both squealed, hugging her.

"Oh its so good to see you all." Said Bridgette. At once, they both noticed the baby in my arms.

"Bridgette!" they ran over to me. Courtney picked up the baby.

"Oh my goodness!" she said, holding up the baby to see its face.

"Oh my gosh! He looks just like you!"

" His name is John, and I know!"

"Hi John!" said Zoey, tickling the baby. After everyone said hello, we all sat by the fire for dinner, the lanterns were beautiful.

"So two days till your big day kiddo." My dad said, nudging me.

"ha-ha" I laughed. "Yea, I'm so excited." Everyone sat and laughed by the fire for hours until heading to the cabins. Even though Geoff and Bridgette were married, they were separated. Back in the girls cabin we all sat down talking and laughed. Bridgette was caring for little John.

"Oh this is such a beautiful house." said Bridgette, laying her baby down. "I'm so happy for all of you. You started your lives over, and are happier than ever!"

"I know!" cried Courtney. "It's perfect."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**So? Ok the peter thing is gonna be really cool! One more Chapter to go! Oh I love this story!**_

_**Ok so My wrting syle is definetely very historical and emotional so... I got some AMAZING suggestion for a new story and I got one that really seemed awesome. **_

_**One of my readers, corbinace, Had a super cool idea for a NoahxDawn fic. I wont spoil it (*cough* Native american and settler love story *Cough*) I think that'll be my next one. I expect it to be shorter than this one. **_

_**After that I really want to do the War of Roses ( If you didn't know is not really a war but more of a family feud battle for power in England.)**__** Which will be Duncney, Zoke, and Gwent as well. This one will probobly be a very long fic, I mean the War of roses is a super cool topic for writing.**_

_**So Thanks and Review!**_

_**FINAL chapter coming soon! So excited XD**_

_**~Astrid**_


	27. Part four: Chapter seven: FINALE!

_**FINALE!**_

_**Oh I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Bridgette's POV:**

We all woke up to the bright sunlight of early September. It was the day of Gwen's wedding and within five minutes every single one of us girls were starting to get ready. All the guys were putting the finishing touches on the venue. The place where it would take place was under a huge tree strung with lanterns, right beside the river. It was absolutely beautiful. I was putting rollers in Gwen's hair, when I noticed that she was extremely shaky and frantic. She seemed terrified, excited, sad, and elated all at the same time. I put down the hair brush, knelt down beside her and took her hand.

"Breath." I told her. "It'll all be just fine."

"I know. I just…"

"What? Tell me what's wrong." she looked at me, there were tears in her dark brown eyes.

"I… I wish my mother was here." She started sobbing as I took her in my arms. I stroked her hair softly. Gwen is like a little sister to me, not to mention my best friend. I know what she is going through, and I have to be there for her.

"Gwen, listen to me, your life hasn't been easy, and you feel like you've lost it all, but look around you. Don't you see? Nothing is gone, nothing is ever gone. Mary lives in Courtney and Zoey, they will always be there. And as for your mother, I will never ever give up on you or stop caring for you. Everyone here, you have touched with your light. This is a chance to not start over, but continue in a different light. We will always be here for you." I looked into her eyes. "Always."

"Thank you Bridgette." She hugged me tighter.

"Awe, now come on, lets get you all dolled up." I finished putting the rollers in her hair. While they were setting, I started on her makeup. It was simple and beautiful. At about

7:00, Zoey and Veronica and Zoey cam into the house with the dresses.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Zoey and Courtney squealed when they saw their dresses.

"C'mon Gwen! Try it in on!" They begged her.

"I have all day." She laughed. "I'll put it on later. I'll be right back, I'm gonna get some water." And with that, she left the cabin.

"I gotta go to." Said Courtney.

"Where are you off to?" asked Zoey.

"I have some business I have to attend to in town." She winked at Zoey and she nodded. Then Courtney left the cabin. I turned to Zoey, who was putting rollers in her hair.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"What?"

"C'mon Zoey, spill."

"fine." She said with a huge smile on her face. "Gwen and Courtney's Brother Is coming to the wedding!"

"Peter? Wait he's alive?"

"Yes!" she squealed. "But Gwen doesn't know, so don't tell her. It's a surprise!"

"Oh my god! Wait a minute, does he know about what happened to Mary and Margret?" Her face suddenly turned very grave.

"No, that's what Courtney is going to speak to him about."

"Wow, Gwen is gonna be so happy!"

"I know! I'm so happy for her."

**Gwen's POV:**

My heart was all tangled up and I was so discombobulated for some reason. Never mind, the reason was because I was Exhausted, not to mentioned anxious. I walked over to the river to get some water. Suddenly Someone's arms were around my waist. I looked over, it was Trent.

"Hi Beautiful." He made me blush. Then at that moment I realized that my makeup was half done, my hair was in rollers, and I was still in my nightgown.

"Ah, Trent, don't look at me when I'm like this!" I laughed pushing him away playfully.

"I think you look beautiful." He mocked, laughing.

"Ugh, they all want me to dress up like some Pink cloud." I said while filling my canteen with water.

"Hah-ha." He laughed taking my hands. "I like you just the way you are."

"Lucky for you, I'm never putting rollers in my hair again. These things hurt." I laughed, tugging at my hair. "Now get out of here, I'm not supposed to see you until tonight!"

"Oh come on, I had to see you." He said kissing my forehead. He is much taller than me its kinda funny.

"Ok." I said, resting my head on his shoulder. We sat there talking, looking at the water and how it sparkles in the sun. After about a half hour I remember I had to be somewhere. As I started to stand up he said,

"Going already?"

"The world calls." I laughed, kissing his cheek. "Don't you have to go get the food from town anyway?"

"Oh Dang I totally forgot!" he cried shooting up and running to get out of the valley. "See you tonight Beautiful!" he called from the distance. I sighed, it was like a weight was lifted, and everything would be perfect. I walked back into the cabin bracing myself for the yelling I was going to get for being out so long.

**Courtney's POV:**

I walked into town and approached a small café. Before stepping inside I took a deep breath, My brother was here. As I stepped inside, I saw him. The first thing I noticed was his blue eyes, just like Mary's. I couldn't help but get teary eyed. He noticed me, his eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"**Courtney."** He whimpered as he took me into a huge hug.

"Hello."

" look at you, you're what 16?"

"Yea."

"take a seat please." He said, gesturing me to sit. "So tell me everything, start to finish."

"Everything?"

"Please." He breathed. I took a deep breath and then,

"After you left, Gwen got her name taken by the police. Several weeks later, they captured us. When we arrived at the camp, Gwen and I were sent to work. That's where Gwen found her father…"

"And about mama and Mary, I can't wait to see them." When I heard him say that, I completely burst into tears. He saw that I was so troubled and took my hand and looked into my eyes.

"What happened to them?" he choked out the words. There were tears in his eyes; it was so refreshing to see him show emotion.

"They… they are no longer with us." When he heard me say that I saw in his eyes that his was broken. He stood up and took me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Its ok, listen to me, all that a matter now is that you and Gwen are alive." I then told him everything about Mr. Ruuger, Mike and Zoey, Bridgette, the valley, Veronica, and the plans for the wedding.

"I'm so sorry Peter, but I have to go now." I said getting up.

"alright, I'll see you tonight."

"Ok." And with that, I walked out of the café.

**Duncan's POV:**

Geoff, Mike, and I were frantically running all through town to find the preacher. See we were supposed to tell the preacher yesterday, yet we didn't do it until today… but Trent doesn't have to know that. We were literally running back and forth to each house looking for him. Just as I was running across the street I bumped into someone and knocked them over. Oh geez it was a girl.

"Um, I'm so sorry miss." I said extending my hand to help her up. she took off her hat… it was Courtney.

"Geez Duncan! What are you doing?"

"Um, nothing?"

"Really? That's pathetic even for you. Tell me what's really going on." she said brushing the dirt off her dress.

"Fine, we can't fond the preacher."

"Duncan! You were supposed to do that yesterday!"

"I know! Please help me princess." I said looking into her eyes. She huffed,

"Fine. But we gotta find him fast!" And with that we went through every shop and knocked on every door. After about Ten minutes we finally found the preacher, he was leaving town. His Carriage was headed out of the town right at that moment.

"We gotta catch him!" Like that we ran after the carriage and fast as we possibly could. When we finally caught up to the carriage I ran in front of it.

"Duncan! Be careful!" Just then the preacher came out of the carriage.

"What on earth is going on here?!" He asked.

"Sir, please, My sister is getting married today and we need you to say the ceremony!"

"ok of Course." He smiled.

"Wait, really?" I asked,

"Of course. I had already agreed to it anyway, I young man approached me yesterday." And with that he headed on his way.

"He already knew!" she came over and smacked me on the head.

"Oh come on princess, how was I supposed to know?"

"I don't know, did you talk to Trent about it?"

"No… but."

"Ugh." She huffed then walked away.

**Bridgette's POV:**

"Gwen! C'mon we gotta get you ready!" said Zoey, pulling her into the room.

"Ok, ok." laughed Gwen. I took the wedding dress out of the box and helped her get into it.

"Oh my goodness how many ties are there?" laughed Gwen as I was tying the back of the dress.

"Don't worry its almost done." I continued trying up the dress. "There, done."

"Oh my goodness you look so beautiful." said Zoey.

"ha-ha. Zoey my makeup isn't done and my hair is still in rollers!"

"Its still so beautiful!"

The dress was so beautiful, and so like Gwen. There were midnight blue crystal all over it, but it was very simple.

"C'mon Gwen, let my finish your hair and Makeup." I did her hair in the half-up half down style. Her hair was slightly curled so it looked beautiful.

"done. What do you think." I turned her around to the mirror.

"Oh my god, Wow!" she looked so happy. "Thank you Bridge!" she said, giving me a hug. just then Courtney came into the house, her hair was all messed up and her dress was covered in dirt.

"Aww Gwen, you look so beautiful!" Courtney cried.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?"  
"Irresponsible Duncan happened." she was obviously angry.

"C'mon Courtney the wedding is in a few hours, lets get you cleaned up." said Zoey.

Courtney cleaned up and got her hair done by Zoey.

"Ok ready to get our dresses on?" I said.

"Yay!" said Zoey, getting them out of the box.

"Oh wow, they're gorgeous." I said, holding mine up to me. We all put our dresses on. We were all absolutely beautiful. Today would be a great day.

**Trent's POV:**

It was an hour before the wedding and I was 100% nervous. All of the guys had put on our best clothes and were ready for the ceremony.

"dude, I got the ring and put it in a plant so I wouldn't loose it." said Duncan.

"A plant?"

" yea one outside the valley."

"Ok." I laughed.

"C'mon dude, we gotta finish up, people are starting to come"

**Gwen's POV:**

I looked outside; there were about twenty people in our little ceremony area. It was all perfect; I don't know why I feel like I've had eight cups of coffee. The Ceremony was going to start in twenty minutes and all of us girls waited inside the cabin. About ten minutes before it started my dad came in. I was so thankful to have my dad be able to walk me down the aisle.

"You excited kiddo?" he asked.

"I'm terrified." I said.

"don't worry, that's normal. You'll be just fine." He said, kissing my forehead. "Know this, Even though today I give you away, know that I'm never gone."

"Oh daddy!" I cried

Then I heard the little girls playing the violins. Then the door opened. First Zoey, then Courtney, then Bridgette, my maid of honor, then I stepped out. Everything was beautiful, the lantern's light reflected off the water making the night sparkle.

**Trent's POV:**

The whole area was so wonderful looking, the lanterns light up the dark and reflected off the water. Then, as the violins started to play, Zoey stepped out of the cabin followed by Courtney and Bridgette, then finally Gwen. Her arm was in her father's. she looked absolutely perfect. At that moment It all hit me, I was marrying the most amazing girl in the whole world, my best friend. She walked forward until she was facing me. I lifted her veil and saw her beautiful face, when I looked into her eyes, she blushed. The ceremony was going perfectly up to the point where we said our vows.

"Gwen what sign of commitment do you have for Trent."

"This ring." She said as she slipped in onto my hand.

"Trent, what symbol of commitment do you have for Gwen." I looked at Duncan waiting for him to hand me the ring and immediately his face went white. He reached into his pockets and looked at me. Courtney put her hand on her forehead.

"Oh my god." She whispered. Just like that Duncan shot away and climbed out of the valley as fast as he possibly could. He had forgotten to take the ring out of the plant he hid it in. At this point the whole crowd was laughing, even Gwen. Then suddenly Duncan appeared again. He ran down into the valley and handed me the ring, out of breath.

"I give you this ring as a sign of my commitment." I said as I put it on her fragile hand.

"Trent Johnson, Do you take Gwendolyn Ruuger to be your wedded wife." Courtney giggled a bit, knowing she hated being called Gwendolyn .

"I do."

"And Gwendolyn Ruuger, do you take Trent Johnson to be your wedded husband."

"I do." She said smiling.

"Now, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Trent, you may kiss your bride." I looked into her eyes, she was crying a bit. Then I took her hands and kissed her. Then Duncan stood up and said,

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Trent Johnson!"

Everyone stood up and cheered. All the girls were teary-eyed. We then brought out some tables and everyone ate and celebrated. About twenty minutes later Duncan stood up and cleared a space for us to dance.

"Now the First dance of Mr. and Mrs. Johnson." Shouted Courtney, in Duncan's arms.

Everyone cheered. Then as the violins played, Gwen and I slowly danced to the music. Just then Courtney gave me a look saying 'He's here.' I then called it everyone's dance. Gwen smiled at me and we started a line dance. We swung around our partners then switched. Everyone looked so happy.

**Gwen's POV:**

As we line danced everyone was laughing having a great time. We spinned around and switched partners, I was such fun. I really wasn't paying attention to who I was dancing with, until I recognized my partner. He had brown hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. Immediately I stopped dancing.

"Peter?" I looked at Courtney, she had tears in her eyes.

"Hi Gwen." I looked at him, he was all teary eyes and so was I. I immediately hugged him.

"How did you…" I said in my tears.

" I'd never miss your wedding day." He said.

"Oh I missed you so much. We've been through so much."

"I know, all that matters now is that you are safe … and happy." He smiled, It was so nice to finally see him smile.

Just then Everyone joined in the dance. I looked around myself, Everyone had smiling faces and were enjoying themselves. Then I realized that that is what I lived for. Over the past two years, my whole world has be turned upside down and rearranged. But through all of it, I had beside me all my friends. They were my family. That moment and Thanked God that I would never have to be **without them.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**AWW! ok that's it! what did you think? I love the emotion in this chapter! This fic is seriously so fun yo write!**_

_**I LOVED writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I want to send a shoutout to a few of my readers who have been so faithfull and supportive of this Fic, Because that's what made me keep writing it! :**_

_**xandra19**_

_**corbinace**_

_**PinkFan-Gurl**_

_**Jinxup116**_

_**DaleJr.88**_

_**Fasara**_

_**MikeyRossTheTotalDramaFan**_

_**MostAwesomeTDFan**_

_**A1999**_

_**JPtoony**_

_**And Everyone else who had been SUPER AWESOME! Ok so I have decided after try to write the NoahxDawn fic, I can't do that one. Those characters keep to themselves to much, kaing it really hard for me to write about them! so I am doing the war of Roses Fic and that should be up soon!**_

_**review and read!**_

_**~Astrid**_


End file.
